Legacies of Moro
by Kariah Dreams
Summary: The land of the forest spirit has been taken over by an evil force and all of its guardians have been pushed into the Percy Jackson world. Kateo and his friends go on an adventure together that may lead to the culprit of the crime. Join Kateo and his quest to get back home and save the wild.
1. Intro

It was night. Darkness flooded the world, the only light cast from the stars, the moon, and the devastating festival behind Velen. Sounds of people walking around and talking faded in the distance as she walked deeper into the woods, away from the place that used to be her home. She knew that she was doing the right thing for lives other than her own. Velen could almost smell the clean air of the place she headed to and she could hardly wait. Her only worry was if she had chosen correctly. She knew the consequences if she chose wrong and Velen was ready to take that chance for a nice future.

She finally arrived to her destination, a large cliff that towered over the forest to Camp Half blood. Slowly she took out a small, silver leaf that would be her key to the land of the forest spirit. Velen gripped the woven handle of the basket she carried at her side which held her choice. In logic, what she was doing was just giving her life away, but in her heart, she knew she had made the right choice.

Velen carefully held up the leaf and pushed it against the stone. "Please, please, please", she prayed, hoping that all she had believed in was real. The rocks in front of Velen made a satisfying crack and it crumbled, revealing an arched tunnel with darkness ahead. Velen looked back at the firelight of the camp behind her before she stepped away from all of the people she knew, and also its danger. She thought positive as she walked away from the woods and the wall pieced itself back together behind her. No more annoying monsters trying to kill her, no more annoying pranks, no more people that could make fun of her family and her beliefs.

After walking in the darkness for a long time, she finally saw the silver light of the exit up ahead. Excited for what she might find, she ran straight toward the light getting closer, and closer.

Velen suddenly burst into the open, taking in all of the freshness of everything. The sky was so open other than the tree limbs that stood in the way. The sky was no longer ordinary black, it had patches and gashes of blue and purple with the stars almost completely covered in stars. The moon looked bigger and brighter, lighting up the forest like silver day. She was on a small piece of green land in what looked like a swamp with giant trees towering out of the water or on green patches of land submerged in the water. The water was clear as liquid glass allowing Velen to see the bottom where colorful koi fish swam around in the vegetation. In the trees she spotted cup sized white human figures in the trees. Their heads were different sizes and shapes and they rattled when the creatures moved.

While Velen admired the world around her, she didn't notice the boulder behind her close the tunnel to Camp Half Blood. She stopped as she heard heavy footsteps of multiple giant animals. To her right, moonlight danced along the smooth, brown fur of boars. These weren't ordinary boars, they were bigger than horses with tucks as long as Velen's forearm. Leading the massive group was a huge silver boar that stood bigger than the rest, staring at Velen with clouded eyes.

To her right, Velen heard the silent footsteps. Turning around she saw a giant silver colored wolf with two tails and calm red eyes. Unlike the boars, it was alone, but it stood in pride and majesty. Its massive ears perked up and it looked to the sky.

Velen followed her gaze and gazed in awe as the biggest, most majestic haron landed on a branch above her head. The feathers were the heron shade of silver and they sounded like strong wings whisking away the sound of thunder as it landed.

Velen turned away from the sight at the sound of splashing water. Looking below its glassy surface was a giant silver koi fish that swam carefully and slowly through the water.

She had no idea how to react or announce these great beasts of the forest so she did nothing. The silver boar's cheek widened into what looked like a smile and his mouth moved slowly, but no sound came out. Its voice spoke telepathically in Velen's mind saying, "Welcome to the pool of the forest spirit. What is your soul offering", the boar said in a deep, ancient voice.

Velen understood what the boar meant. He was talking about a dead creature that a person gives to the forest spirit for judgement. If the heart of the animal is pure or useful, the forest spirit would give its life back and the one who brought forth the animal could live in the forest in peace and harmony. If one brings a dead creature who deserved to perish, that someone would be taken by the forest spirit and the creature would not come back.

Velen put down the woven basket and lifted back the sea green blanket covering what she brought forth. Laying under it was a dead baby with light colored skin and a head of black hair. The eyes were closed and it didn't move and there was a knife wound in his chest, poor thing.

One of the boars in the crowd stood up and squealed in amusement, "A worthless human. You are just throwing away your life stupid human, the forest spirit will not find any use of that human". The boar was smokey brown and a little bigger than the others and a slilver streak running down its side. The other boars squealed and snorted in agreement. The giant silver boar half roared, half squealed for silence. "You boars never learn. The forest spirit only chooses humans that have a pure soul. We have a small village with some in there. That proves that if this woman's judgement was right, the forest spirit might bring back this human cub", the giant silver wolf growled, speaking telepathically out loud. "Silence, its coming", the heron spoke. Her voice was smooth like soft rain whisked away by a howling wind.

Velen expected to see a giant deer with silver fur or something like that, she was surprised to see the the sight. The forest spirit had the body of a yack, short and hairy, with chicken feet. His face was red and striped with yellow with goat eyes and it looked like he was smiling. The only majestic thing about it was the horns that looked like a whole ton of branches growing out of its head. The forest spirit trotted up on the water and stopped ten feet away from Velen.

Velen put the basket on the water and pushed it towards the forest spirit. All the animals watched in stone silence. The basket slowly floated along till it bumped into the forest spirit's leg and stopped. The forest spirit didn't move or even look at the baby, he stared right at Velen with those goat eyes. He seemed to be asking her something, but Velen didn't understand. The absolute silence was weird, even the giant koi went silent. "Um… Hello I am Velen and I hope my choice was alright". Still nothing.

Velen glanced at the wolf for guidance, but she just stood there, still as a statue. She then looked back at the forest spirit who still stood there, absolutely motionless. Maybe she chose wrong and it was trying to kill her, no the thing would have killed her by now. She was beginning to get annoyed with this silent, smiling beast that just stood there and stared at her. "What do you want from me", she asked and then something she never expected came out of her mouth, "The boy is named Kateo". She didn't know why that came out. It was the child's name, said just like that. His mother was very creative when it came to names.

Apparently that was all she needed. The forest spirit stretched his neck down to the basket and gently touched the baby's head. The wound instantly healed, leaving a huge scar all the way across his chest. Kateo's sea green eyes flew open and a look of confusion popped on his face. Then feeling the pain in his little chest he cried as loud as he could for his mother whom he might never see again. Velen knew that his family would have been overjoyed to hear him again and she was tempted to hold the screaming boy in her arms.

The forest spirit lifted his head and stared at Velen again, but This time she got the memo more clearly. She walked away, leaving the baby with the animals and headed towards the village of the chosen.

After the woman left, all of the animals just stood there in silence. The only sounds came from the baby, just making the situation more awkward. Then the forest spirit nudged it towards the shore and walked away. The baby's basket bumped into the grass and Werikati, the giant koi, pushed it on the shore with his mouth "So, who takes the human", Okkoto the giant boar spoke up. "I will, I am a great guardian", said Imaki, the giant heron of the sky. "I don't think so Imaki, you'd probably drop it. If not it will die of getting too wet or its head will explode from the altitude", Werikati thought out loud. Some of the boars snickered or grunted in amusement. "Maybe Moro should have it, she knows what it is like being brought back from the dead", cackled one of Okkoto's boars. "Your leader was brought back also so don't make fun of us", the great wolf snarled, causing the boar who spoke to step back

"Maybe it will satisfy that cub of yours. I bet he wants a little friend", Imaki taunted. Moro growled at the bird, causing the her to fluff up in fear. Moro was older than the heron so Imaki showed more respect for Moro. Although the bird was right about the cub thing, that feathered sneak. Moro's little cub was the only one who survived in his litter and he had begged her for a brother to sleep with. He was still too young for playing, but he would need one in the future so he wouldn't drive her crazy.

"Alright, I will take the human. Now the rest of you, get out of here", Moro growled, mostly at Imaki who flew away, spraying water droplets everywhere. The animals all left as fast as they could except for Werikati who moved slowly and calmly. He must not thrash too much or there would be an earthquake somewhere in the world. His earthquakes usually destroy things that didn't have to die and they couldn't have that.

As soon as all the animals were gone, Moro walked over and looked at the baby in the basket, who was still crying. The wolf sat down with him and began licking his hairy head. It seemed to calm him down and Moro liked that fact that his head tasted like salt.

She did that till Kateo stopped crying and fell asleep in the basket. Moro felt like she could just stay there forever with the human, but she had to get back to her own pup. Using her nose, she wrapped the baby up in the green blankets inside the basket. She picked up the blankets with Kateo wrapped in them and walked home.

Moro carried the bundle up to a cave made out of massive stones next to each other. Inside was just stone walls and a pile of leaves that she occasionally slept on so her cub wouldn't get cold. Sleeping in the middle of the pile was her little black cub, right where she left him. Sensing her presence, the cub woke up and looked at his mother with neon green eyes. "What's that mother", she heard him think. The guardians of the forest only spoke telepathically since they didn't have vocal cords like humans did. "Just someone to keep you company. I have to warn you, he is human, not a wolf". "A brother", the black cub thought happily and toddled over to where Moro set down the baby. Kateo didn't wake up as Moro's son sniffed his hair. The human child wined in his sleep and clasped the blanket tighter. The little black cub curled under the child's head and rested his head on Kateo's chest. He instantly fell asleep and Moro could see a future where they would make a great team.

**Aww! I always love cute endings, but this is just the introduction. The fun is only just beginning. I just wanted to get this out there because I had a great time writing it. Or I could put it out there to make you all wait, Muhahaha( lightning flashes behind author). Joking. I will post the next chapter soon. If you didn't like the intro, than just please check out the next chapter, it might just be a little more intresting. In the mean time, keep dreaming my friends.**


	2. Chapter 1

One day in the land of the forest spirit, the world would change. It was like no other, just another sunset. The sky was light, but the sun was going down, filling the land with wonderful colors. the green trees reflected the orange light and the hills beyond reflected purple. Many different types of flowers lay everywhere, swaying in the soft, gentle breeze. Herons and smaller birds dipped and dived at bugs in the sparkling water while fish swam around peacefully at the lake.

While that was happening, the forest was suddenly dying in another area. Trees suddenly turned brown and wilted, flowers shriveled up and died, and anything the creature touched turned brown with death. A blood curdling scream came up from the trees from the demon trudging beneath. Anyone would think of it as an ordinary deer except the fact that it had black, squishy, worm like things sprouting from every part in its body. The dear screamed and a wave of blood roared out of its mouth.

Suddenly an arrow shot out of the woods with deadly accuracy and went straight through the deer's neck. It embedded itself deep in a tree as the deer's head broke off and landed on the ground with a thud. The deer's body fell down with the head and the worm things turned to a disgusting black goo.

Kateo came bounding out of the brush on top of his wolf brother Jet. Kateo jumped off and examined the remains before the flesh burned away to just bone. "This is the fourth one this week, last week. What is going on"? He looked to his brother who's massive ears were swiveling around to see if there were any more nearby. "I don't know what is going on, but at this rate our dinner will turn into a demon", the Percheron sized wolf said in Kateo's mind. Kateo growled in frustration, he hated not knowing things.

Jet felt his frustration and nuzzled Kateo's arm, "Lets go check on the humans before we go home to bed. Maybe we can get this out of our heads if we know they are safe". Looking down at the wolf, Kateo saw that his brother was as worried as he was. He smiled and gently scratched the wolf's snout.

Looking over the valley on the peak of the cliff was Kateo's favorite views. Behind him Jet lay with his head up and his tail hanging over the cliff edge. The forest ended at a large lake that spread out, glittering in the silver moonlight. In the middle was a large island with lots of rice growing fields and a small village in the center. Beyond that were snowy mountains and the rest went into the sea. The giant island was hidden from any human and if one of their ships reached the magical borders, it would end up at the other side so there was no penetration from the outside. The boundaries also kept the bad air out and the sky as clear, other than the occasional clouds that blew in with purified wind. The boys loved looking over the valley because there was never any problems. The land was well guarded and the humans knew what they needed to do and where not to go.

One of the real reasons Kateo liked it up there was it gave him time to think. Sometimes he would figure out things that puzzled him, solutions to problems, or sometimes lost memories. Kateo sometimes pulled out bits and pieces like maybe a voice or some blurry image of the other life he had. The clearest was a face, slightly blurry, but mostly clear. It was a man holding him as a baby and silently speaking words of comfort to Kateo. The man had sea green eyes and black hair like Kateo did, but the man had a shadow of a beard and an orange T-shirt. He had no idea who the guy was or what his name was, but Kateo felt a connection to him.

Lost in thought, Kateo didn't remember staring until something caught his eye. One of the houses in the village was glowing green even though the humans always went to sleep on time. "Jet do you see that"? Jet had his eyes fixed on the window. "Someone is down there and doing something and it doesn't look or sound like meditating", the giant wolf thought. "Maybe we should go tell Mother, maybe she will know what that means", Kateo said, jumping on Jet's back. Jet then ran towards the cave they called home.

When they got there, Moro was up on the top of the cave, looking over the forest. The silver wolf jumped down when she saw Jet bounding up the rocks without getting tired at all. "Boys, you are home early, how was hunting? Did you shoot down anything special, or just squirrels"? "No, we got another demon", said Kateo jumping off of Jet, "Something is going on and I don't like it. Not only that, but we saw some green light from one of the houses. We need to check it out, maybe it has something to do with the…" Kateo stopped because Moro began licking his hair. He just stood there and everything tense about him relaxed. All of the things zipping around in his brain drained away into black nothingness. Ever since he was a baby, it always affected him the same way for some reason.

"Don't worry about this boys. I will talk to Okkoto tonight and try to clear this up. Now go to bed, you can check on the humans tomorrow", Moro thought and nudged Kateo toward the cave entrance. "Alright", Kateo agreed sleepily and Jet followed him. Moro tried to lick the black wolf, but he backed away in time. The rest of the night was quiet and safe, no demons, no weird lights, just quiet darkness.

The next morning the boys headed straight for the village. They never used the strip of land that the other guardians used, instead they went over the water. Kateo had this special power that allowed him to control water, even walk on it. Whenever he was on Jet, the wolf could walk across water also.

Without any problems, Jet bounded across the water and onto the island. They both walked around and quietly checked for anything suspicious. Nothing, everyone was acting normal, going out their ordinary lives. Men and women were working in the rice field, talking to each other, or meditating.

"Good morning Kateo, I haven't seen you in a while", piped a voice behind him. When he turned around he saw his favorite human in the entire village. Her name was Velen, she had blonde hair and blue eyes. Her features were a little elfish, but she was kind and smart. She taught Kateo how to read, write, and sew. She also told stories about where she came from. She told him that she was born in Virginia, but went to a place called Camp Half Blood before she came to the island. She never told Kateo about his past in fear that he or her son Clive might want to go there someday in search of their fathers.

Standing at her side was Clive, Kateo's ex-best human friend. The boy was younger than Kateo and shorter with his mother's blue eyes, but had brown hair. He had a mischievous grin and a long nose that stuck out of his round head. Kateo and Clive used to hang out and talk about their future and stories about some civilization called "Ancient Greece". They had stopped being friends when Clive began plotting against Moro and the forest.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't wolf boy. Hello Wolf Boy, have you been howling to the moon lately"? Clive taunted and let out a mocking howl that sound nothing like a wolf. "Silence", Jet snapped, causing Clive to jump three feet back, "Don't you ever speak to a member of the wolf clan like that human. You are already on a thin line so don't push your limits or I will have to kill you". Clive just smiled fiendishly and pursed his lips in mocking pity. The giant wolf growled and walked over to check a bowl that was sitting around with some weird liquid. "Clive that is enough. Please do not mock the great beasts. I don't want to lose you like the way I had to leave your father behind", his mother tuned in, voice shaking. Clive chuckled, "Don't worry mother, you will see father again soon, just be patient and I can make it happen".

Kateo was confused until he heard Jet think, "flame bruel". Kateo then spotted Clive's plan to late. He pulled on a string which started a fast and clever system of string, stones, and wood. It separated into three different systems that caused one to pour a barrel full of flame bruel all over some loose logs on the roof above Jet. The last two caused the logs to burst into flames and roll of the roof. "NO", yelled Kateo and he pushed his brother out of the way of the flaming logs. Kateo wasn't as fortunate as Jet, he was crushed by flaming logs. One landed on his leg and pinned him under, causing the bone to break. He screamed in pain and flame bruel seeped onto his leg and burned like acid through his deer skin pants.

Jet saw what was happening and went to help Kateo. Before he could reach the burning log a booming sound erupted nearby and something pierced Jet's shoulder. The wolf fell on his side and whined in pain as blood began to stain the stone pathway.

A crowd gathered around murmuring and staring in shock at something behind the burning wood. Then the log suddenly got heavier and the tip of an M16 appeared in front of his vision. Behind the black gun stood Clive, completely ignoring the flames, smiling wickedly down at Kateo. The wolf boy was in too much pain to think about how Clive got the gun, but he was able to quietly pull out his boar tusk knife when Clive wasn't looking. "Say goodbye Kateo, I will make sure you stay dead".

Before Clive could pull the trigger, Kateo slashed at the gun with his knife and the boar tusk cut right through the metal, which disintegrated into sand. The bullet went in his left shoulder, but he ignored the lightning speed, Kateo grabbed his bow, nocked an arrow and shot it at Clive. Clive was lucky the arrow didn't take his head off like it was supposed to, instead it went straight through his shoulder.

Jet finally got over some of the pain from his bullet wound and jumped at Clive. In hesitation, the boy grabbed a bucket full of black liquid and threw it on top of the giant wolf. The black stuff seemed to spread along the wolf and pull him under a puddle. Clive looked at Velen who had fainted from shock. He chuckled and walked over to Kateo, putting his leg up on the log like he did before. "You know Wolf Boy, my mother has always thought fondly of you, compared me to you. I have always been jealous of you and your life, living with wolves, eating meat, and getting to do whatever you want. Now I am more powerful than you and I know more than you. I don't have to kill you right now, I want you to feel fear of the world". He then poured the same liquid on top of Kateo. Then there was complete darkness, and Kateo couldn't breath as the ink surrounded him and took him away.

**Finally I can get this chapter posted. I hope you enjoyed it and what do you think of the characters? I would love to hear your comments about them and any feedback about the story. Enjoy and keep dreaming my friends.**


	3. Chapter 2

Maggie slashed the straw dummy to pieces in sword fighting practice in Camp Half Blood. Although she was born a Roman, she failed her visit with Lupa and was not allowed to return unless she wanted to die. Maggie did her best to act as if the dummy were slashing at her with a sword as her teacher shouted encouraging words at the class. "Slash, faster, nice work, guard yourself, good", he yelled and walked around the arena while other kids hacked at their dummies.

"Alright that's enough for today everyone". All of the demigods stopped to get a drink of water, talk, or listen to the instructor's commands. "Mr. Jackson, can we play a game", asked a ten year old son of Apollo. Percy Jackson, the teacher, chuckled, "I'm sorry Vito, but it is almost time for dinner". "Aww", moaned all of the kids who wanted to play one of the games that Percy let them play at times. The games always included sword fighting, but they were always fun.

When everyone left, it was just Maggie and Percy. "Do you want to help cleaning up again"? The adult demigod asked, his sea green eyes glittering in the sun's low light. Maggie nodded and began picking up the swords and armour littered here and there.

Maggie loved hanging out with her teacher. He would tell her fun stories and he felt like the father she was never able to have. He also seemed to have this aura that seemed to make her less shy when she talked to him.

"You know, I really wish my son was still alive", Percy sighed, holding a small sword. That comment stopped Maggie dead in her tracks, Percy never talked about his dead son to people other than her. Even in that situation, he rarely talked about his son to her her at all.

According to the stories, before she was born, there had been a curse set upon the world by a titan so people couldn't have children. Those who became pregnant died or if they were lucky, just the baby. The only baby born alive was Percy Jackson's little boy, but the only reason he was alive was for a sacrifice. Percy told her that his son was lively as any other baby with sea green eyes and black hair. After five months of being alive, Percy and Annabeth had to give the child up to save their friend Piper. Somehow the body had disappeared along with one of the campers.

"You know, sometimes I think he is alive somewhere", he broke the silence. "Why do you think that"? Maggie was able to choke out. "I have been having dreams lately. The first was on a hillside, but I was a different person and I was with a horse sized black wolf. The next was looking at a masked person with a bow".

Maggie thought about that for a second, maybe the boy was still alive, then a horn blew in the distance. "Time for dinner, you go ahead". Maggie didn't want to go ahead, but she did anyway.

Walking over to the pavilion, Maggie was like a ninja on a mission. She dodged behind plants, buildings, and anything that would keep her hidden from… too late.

"Hi Maggie", Yelled Mary Anne Grace. If you haven't met Mary Anne, she is a girl with long blonde hair, blue eyes, and always smiling. There was nothing wrong with her, but Maggie hated her charm speak. Mary always used the gift from her mother to make Maggie talk to her, even though she hated it.

"So hows it going Mags", Mary Anne charmspeaked in Maggie's ear. "I am good thankyou. I love your shoes. Your hair looks nice today. How can I help you", Maggie unintentionally answered back like a tranced robot. "Why thankyou Mags and could you carry my bag for me". "OK", Maggie said and took the bag from Mary Anne. "Thank you. Ta ta", she said and trotted up to get her dinner. Maggie grumpily shouldered the pink bag and followed Mary Anne.

Maggie ate in silence at the Ballona table, since Ballona was the only god she knew about in her family history. Maggie's father was unknown and when she asked about it with her mother, she would be ignored. Not many sat there because it was early summer and some kids were still at school in Camp Jupiter. She fingered her four beads, one for each entire year she had stayed at camp.

At the campfire, everything was normal, everyone singing other than Maggie, everyone laughing and having fun, and Mary Anne charmspeaking Maggie into setting her marshmallow on fire. Suddenly green fog flowed Rachel Elizabeth Dare's mouth. The oracle began to speak through the fog saying,

_Beware the sons of the great deer_

_for a great evil draws near_

_The lost shall return,_

_hate shall burn,_

_and the shadow girl who walks alone_

_must find the one with arrows of stone._

The crowd stayed silent until pregnant Rachel collapsed in her husband's arms. "Chiron! where is Chiron", he yelled and the activities director came trotting up to where Rachel had collapsed. He and Rachel's husband both took the woman to the big house, leaving the wine god Dionysus to deal with the chaos. "Shut up", he kept yelling at the demigods, but no one listened.

Everyone continued talking about the sudden prophecy until Chiron came back and stomped his hoof for silence. Immediately everyone stopped to look at him. "The oracle will be alright, but we have other matters to discuss. As you all know, we have just heard a prophacy. Now we all hear the prophecy calls for the shadow girl who walks alone. Hades cabin, any ideas".

Everyone's eyes went to the group of grumpy, pale kids who belonged to the Hades cabin. The oldest, a twelve year old girl named Trish sat up and spoke. "Only three of us know how to shadow travel sir, me, Kye, and Gilbert. We are never alone and have each other's backs so don't think we are lonely. Just because we are unsocial doesn't mean that we have no friends". "Typical", snorted Gilbert, "Maybe you should look at Phineas or Maggie. They have absolutely no friends". Maggie gulped and hid under her green jacket as everyone's eyes darted to her. "No, Phineas is a _boy_ and Maggie doesn't have anything to do with shadows", yelled out a kid from the Apollo cabin.

Then everyone began to fight about who should go on the quest for the "one". The chaos got out of control, Maggie ran off and back to the Ballona cabin where she stayed. She bolted under the covers and hid there until she no longer heard the yelling. She hated it when her camp fought with each other about things, and the fact that she ran away from the fight. She wished she could be able to be useful in a way, but she wasn't. A tear streamed down Maggie's cheek at the thought of her failures and she slipped into a deep sleep.

At first she thought she was going to have one of those amazing nights when the dreams would leave her alone, but no. It began as just dark nothingness, but her lungs hurt as if she was suffocating. First she melted into a country road with few trees on either side. She heard heavy breathing that didn't match her own. Then a solar car shot past her eyes and arms that weren't her own pulled out an arrow with a stone head and and aimed it at nearing headlights. The arrow flew straight at the window and pierced the bulletproof glass, causing the solar car to spin out of control.

Maggie soon realized that she was in the mind of another person. She could feel pain, lots of pain in the person's leg and shoulder. She could feel his shock, his fear, she had to do something.

"Jump to the right", she yelled and the person obeyed. He dragged himself over the line and in the middle of the highway before a solar car turned him into a street pancake. Then he pulled down a mask and aimed his next arrow in random directions and he whispered, "Who are you? _Where_ are you"? "Is everything alright"? A voice spoke in both of their minds. "Don't panic ok, you need to calm down. I will get you out of this", Maggie said. The boy lowered his bow and she felt his muscles calm a little bit. "Good. Can you walk". "No", he said with his mind, "My leg is broken". _Fantastic, how am I supposed to help a crippled person get across the highway,_ Maggie thought to herself. "Look, you need to get across the highway, it is not safe for you here. If you can, run as fast as you can when no cars are coming. I will help you along".

The boy looked over to his side where a giant black wolf looked him straight in the eye. "There is a voice in my head that is telling me to get across that road when those large metal things aren't coming". The wolf growled, "I know, I sense a presence", the thing spoke in her mind. Creepy, but cool.

The wolf got up on all threes, not using one of his legs. The boy leaned on the wolf and they walked to the edge of the road. Maggie lead them on through the traffic. One of the cars got an arrow straight in the command board and spun out of control, blocking some of the lanes. Another swereved to avoid either, the boy and his wolf, or the car in the middle of the street.

Eventually the boy and his wolf made it to the other side safely. "What now. Jet says that he hears 'cars' that are wailing and flashing. What do we do". "That isn't good, that is the police. You need to get as far away from them as possible". The boy obeyed and with help from his wolf friend, they escaped into the woods.

Soon the two were deep in the woods and by a small lake with a thin layer of ice on the top. Both of them went to the water and drank a little. The boy began rubbing some on his shoulder, then put some of the bloody water on his brother's wound. Why? Maggie didn't know, but she did know that they were safe. "Don't worry, I will be there with some ambrosia. Just stay put". Then the dream turned black before the boy could respond.


	4. Chapter 3

Maggie woke up gasping from the dream. She knew one thing, she needed to help that kid. With surprising speed, she leaped out of bed and bolted out the door, still in her pajamas, she raced for the big house. The sun had barely risen and the grass still sparkled with dewdrops. Early bird kids were up practicing or talking to their friends. They all looked Maggie's direction as she ran by and she was absolutely terrified. Before she could hide she thought about the boy that she promised to help.

She got to the big house, a large blue building with greek columns. She was panting and sweaty as she reached where Chiron and Dionysus were playing pinochle. She ran up to them and talked so fast she couldn't understand her own words. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down Maddie. I can barely understand you", said Dionysus lazily. "What's wrong Maggie", asked Chiron, looking quite concerned, maybe the fact that she was talking so much. She never usually talked to anyone, especially the centaur.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to ignore her shyness. "There is this boy in the woods somewhere and he needs my help. I need a quest so I can help him. Please, please, please". Chiron looked amazed, he knew that this was important if Maggie was actually talking and looking him in the eyes at the same time. Dionysus yawned and placed another card on the table, "Let the sytrs handle it. That is what they were hired for". How could this god be so dumb. "No they would be shot or swallowed by 'Jet'. Chiron please". The activities director thought the situation over. "Alright, but take two others with you". "I can't do that sir, I can tell this demigod will not trust anyone, but me. I need to go alone". It sounded so much like the prophecy from last night it almost sucked the bravery out of her.

"Dionysus, could I speak with you for a second", asked Chiron. The god shrugged and got up out of his chair and they both entered the big house.

Maggie stood there for a little while, her shyness finally kicking in. She felt the curious eyes of other demigods and heard whispers from some nearby. Maggie's instincts were screaming at her to run and hide, but she stood her ground.

Finally the two came out. Chiron sighed, "You are allowed to go, just be very careful". If she wasn't so shy, Maggie would have run up and hugged the centaur. "Thank you", she said with her last bit of bravery from the night before.

After a very quiet breakfast, she left without another word. She decided to go deep within the woods so she wouldn't be caught by Mary Anne or someone else. When she thought she was far enough, she found a dark area not touched by the sun. Maggie learned this trick when she was trying to get away from her step brothers. Absolutely no one knew about her ability and she liked it that way.

"Maggie", a voice called from nearby. She knew that voice, dang it, it was Mary Anne. "Maggie dear. I am coming with you", she heard the other demigod tromping over fallen twigs and leaves. Taking in all of her focus, Maggie walked into the shadows and was engulfed by darkness.

Maggie finally emerged from the darkness and was immediately struck by cold air. Looking around, she spotted the highway from her dream. Now in full sunlight, she could see small patches of snow and pine trees that lay randomly along the flat land. Beyond that were the white and blue mountains covered with snow and ice. The sun was in the center of the sky causing the snow to sparkle.

Looking at the highway, Maggie spotted signs of a struggle. There were skid marks, bullet proof glass shards littered everywhere along with shards of metal and solar panel shards. Then she spotted just what she needed, a giant paw print leading into the woods. She followed the direction it was pointing and she could almost see the sparkle of the lake in the distance.

Maggie walked to the lake and looked around, no sign of a kid or a giant wolf, at least she thought. In the mud she found footprints of a wolf leading off to a big pile of rocks. Following the trail, she spotted a giant black shape curled up between the rocks. Suddenly the wolf's head rose up large ears pricked forward. It jumped up on all fours and snarled at Maggie, teeth barred and radioactive green eyes piercing her very soul. "Its ok. I am a friend. I will not hurt you or your friend. Ok"? The wolf didn't move or back down, but his growl grew to more of a very loud purr. He turned his head toward another black lump of fur. The lump looked up revealing a red mask and deer skin clothes underneath the covering of black fur. On near the head stood two large black spikes that made him look like he had wolf ears. Some of the pants were burnt off on the boys leg and it looked scorched. The boy looked about Maggie's age, twelve. The wolf and the boy stared at each other for a minute and the wolf backed away, leaving a clear path to the injured figure.

"Um hello. My name is Maggie and I am a demigod, just like you". She had no idea where her shyness went, but she liked being able to talk to the kid. "Anyway, I wish to help you", Maggie said and came a little closer to him. When she was a few feet the kid flinched and moved away. "No, no, no, its ok, I won't hurt you. Here, eat this. You will feel better" and Maggie handed him an ambrosia square. The boy sniffed it a little, testing it for poison maybe, then he took a bite. Maggie giggled as Wolf Boy made a surprised face and dropped the square. "Don't worry, it is supposed to taste like a comfort food. It will also heal you so you better eat up".

Maggie watched as he gingerly picked up the square and nipped at it again. This time he didn't drop it, he actually stuffed the entire square in his mouth. He didn't take off his mask while doing so it looked a little funny, but Maggie didn't laugh.

When he finally swallowed the entire square, he leaned back and relaxed on a mossy rock behind him. With slow, cautious movements, Maggie made her way toward the injured leg. Wolf boy finally noticed what she was doing and pulled out a white knife, blade at her throat. "It's ok, I am going to bandage your leg so it won't hurt as much. Can I"?

Through the mask, Maggie could feel Wolf Boy's icy glare, but he leaned back and put his leg out. It was swollen and black from burns that were already starting to heal. She pulled out some cream and bandages from her pack and she began to put some of the cream on Wolf Boy's leg. As Maggie applied it, he winced a little, but did not attack her.

Carefully, she wrapped his leg with a layer of bandages, then placed a board on the leg for a makeshift splint, then the last layer. "See, that wasn't so bad. So could you tell me your name". Wolf Boy froze, eyes narrowed as if studying her past, finally he sighed and finally spoke. "My name is Kateo", he said, taking off his mask.

The mask pulled back like a hood revealing a boy that looked a lot like Percy Jackson. He had the same green eyes and black hair, but the styles were different. Kateo's hair was buzzcut at the sides so the there was only hair at the top of his head. The dark hair was a little long so it fell forward toward the direction of his face. His skin was tan with long red triangles painted down his cheeks and nose. Wrapped around of his head was a leather band with a polished obsidian piece that sat in the middle of his forehead. At first Maggie just stared in awe at his handsome face. "Um… So…" She had no idea what to say, then the wolf walked up and sat down near his friend. Maggie finally noticed that the wolf no longer limped, he walked fine. "Wasn't he injured last night"? The boy didn't answer. "Um… Do you know if you are Roman or Greek"? Asked Maggie. Kateo looked at her as if she was crazy. "What"? He asked cocking his head to the side. "You are a demigod, you survived the ambrosia…" "Wait, That thing I just ate was POISONED". Maggie looked at him in disbelief. "No, ambrosia is food of the gods, but it is dangerous to mortals and I know you are not mortal".

Kateo considered this, "Ok, what it supposed to do"? He asked. "It is supposed to heal any wound in a shorter amount of time then with regular medicine. For example, broken legs usually take a day to heal. The longest it has taken a leg to heal is a month, that happened to a friend of mine named Jean. He decided that it would be funny if he put a mustache on a cyclopes. Turns out cyclopes don't like having a mustache drawn on them". To her surprise, Kateo laughed. "Once, Clive drew something on a boar's butt when it got lost in town. It kind of looked like a guy with the boar's tail as his nose". Maggie imagined a face drawn on a boar's butt and she laughed along with Kateo. The wolf seemed to be laughing also, his tail was wagging and he was making snorting noises with his black nose.

The rest of the afternoon went well. Kateo and Maggie both swapped stories about their past that did not seem funny at the time they happened, but were funny now. Jet ran off and caught them a small wild pig for dinner. Kateo had skinned it and took the boar's legs for him and Maggie. He said Jet liked his meat skinned because he was picky about his meals. He only ate deer or squirrel, but he did eat smoked hog on occasions.

When the sun went down, Kateo put out the fire they used to cook the meat and fell asleep on Jet. Maggie thought that she could stay there forever, no one to bother her, just eating boar and talking to Kateo forever, but then there would be the monsters. Knowing from experience, monsters could smell her from miles away and they always seemed happy to cook her on a barbecue with an apple in her mouth. Plus if Kateo was related to Percy Jackson, monsters would come from far and wide to get some of some wolf boy legs after a Maggie appetizer.

"Listen, Kateo. We can't stay out here. It is too dangerous". Kateo gave her a curious look, "Why? I don't think any animals would bother us. I heard the beasts here are smaller than from where I come from. I mean come on. I haven't seen a boar so small ever since the beginning of piglet season. Especially the last one. Hey Jet, remember those really small litter". The large black wolf looked up. "Aw yes, those were easy to catch. The mother didn't even try to chase us off", Jet said in their minds and licked his lips at the memory. "How many of the piglets do you guys kill"? Maggie asked. She had a sinking feeling that Kateo was not as nice as he seemed. "Only the weak ones Okkoto can't stand. The boars are like warriors, strong, ruthless, and bloodthirsty. They can't allow weak piglets or too many piglets or they all go down. The mothers almost always disagree with that rule, but we don't want the boars to run out of food and go beyond their valley". "What do you do with the extra food". "We give it to the humans in the village. Most of them don't eat it, but Clive does. Anyway, I am tired", and with that Kateo leaned back and went to sleep on Jet's fur. Maggie didn't take long for Maggie to follow his lead and go to sleep.

**Congratulations, you have gotten farther than most people at the time (confetti cannons blast sparkly paper strings everywhere). I really hope you are enjoying it so far and I wish you a wonderful day (or night)(I personally don't care what time it is). Anyway, keep dreaming my friends. :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Kateo woke up to the sound of birds singing and the sun peeking over the mountains. He was really hoping that what he just experienced a dream, but of course it was never a dream. Just like when he died or when he ate that old deer carcass.

He opened his eyes to find himself in the same place as he was the night before, by a lake, behind some rocks. Looking to his left he spotted Maggie, the dark brown haired human he met. For some reason, he trusted her the minute he spotted her behind Jet.

He remembered the "ambrosia" she gave him, for some reason it tasted like Moro's milk. He hadn't had it since he was able to eat meat, but he recognized the creamy taste and Maggie was right, it was comforting. It kind of reminded Kateo of Moro and her promise to protect them. He shoved the memory aside and sat up bracing himself for pain, but he felt fine. His leg didn't hurt anymore.

He tried to move it, but it didn't hurt. Carefully he unwrapped the bandages and moved his toes. The leg was no longer broken, but it was scarred pretty badly. Kateo stood up and walked around a little to see if it still worked. It was stiff, but it worked. He was impressed.

"You feeling better"? Jet's voice rang in his head. Kateo turned around to find his wolf brother looking up at him with his tail wagging. "I am feeling better. That stuff really works". "Then that means I can do this", and without warning, the black wolf leaped at Kateo and shoved him to the ground. Kateo quickly rolled out from under his brother's paws and jumped up on all fours. He pulled his mask over his face and launched himself at Jet's shoulder. The wolf went tumbling to the ground and the wolf bit Kateo's shoulder in attempt to fight back. Using his hands, Kateo squeezed hard on the black fur. His jaw was too small so Kateo used his hands instead, very useful tools. The wolf let go and rolled over to find his escaped opponent. From behind the wolf, Kateo jumped on his neck and gripped the fur tightly. Jet gave a surprised yelp and rolled onto his back to get his opponent off. Kateo let go when he felt was right and like always, he was correct. Jet was slightly confused, tired, and ready to give up. He lay there with his belly up and his tongue out, panting like...well a dog. Kateo shot him a victorious look, then patted the wolf's upturned belly, letting Jet know that it was ok to sit up now.

Kateo didn't always win those games, Jet had brains too. Sometimes Kateo won, sometimes Jet, no one could say who was better. They liked it that way, they may have been two different species, but that didn't mean they weren't brothers.

Jet rolled over on his side and looked in Maggie's direction, still looking happy with his tongue hanging out. Kateo followed his gaze and his heart did a little tap dance as he saw Maggie watching them, smiling brighter than the morning sun. Kateo gave her a bright smile back as Jet trotted up to her and licked her face. He walked over and sat next to Maggie, not taking his gaze off of those glittering dark blue eyes. What the heck was happening to him?

"Kateo, about last night. We need to leave". "Why"? Kateo had no idea what he was supposed to be afraid of. Velen said the animals in the rest of the world were smaller and not as intelligent, he was sure he could fend for himself. "There are more than just lions, tigers, and bears Kateo. There are the Greek and Roman monsters that like demigods like you and me for lunch. It is not safe for us to stay in one spot".

Kateo remembered Velen talking about Greek and Roman monsters. Personally he hoped they were not real, but he trusted Maggie. "So what monsters would be around- hey". Without warning, Maggie shoved Kateo behind a cluster of rocks and put her hand over his mouth. "Shh, do not move", she said eyes wide with terror. Listening closely, Kateo heard growling and snuffling sounds from behind the rocks, and they were not Jet's. Suddenly it stopped, absolute silence.

"Is it gone"? Maggie asked nervously. Before Kateo could stop her, she peeped over the rock and almost had her head bitten off by a giant black dog with glowing red eyes. She shrieked and jumped back, face pale with fear before the beast could really get her. Jet jumped up and slammed into the dog, biting down on the creature's neck before it could strike again. It wailed in agony as Jet sunk his teeth into the dog's fur and broke its neck. Kateo nocked an arrow and aimed it at the dog's head and let it fly. The arrow cut through the wind, screaming as it flew, and buried itself deep in the dog's head, finally killing it. It stopped moving then disintegrated into yellow dust, giving Jet a big surprise.

Kateo dropped his bow and ran to help Maggie who looked like she just saw a ghost, gasping for lost breath. "Are you ok? What was that thing". Jet was hacking and coughing because some of the dust got in his throat. "T-t-that was a hellhound. A c-creature of the underworld", Maggie stammered. Kateo had heard of hellhounds before, now he knew what they are really like. "What happened to it? What is that stuff", Kateo said pointing to the yellow powder before it blew away in the wind. "That is monster dust, that is what you get when you kill a monster. Sometimes you get a spoil of war or something from them, but not all monsters". "Well that is just lame, you can't get any meat from your kill", Kateo shouted grumpily. "Actually it means that demigods don't have to clean up their mess. We have to kill these things all the time to survive and we are always busy trying not to die. Let's just forget about the hellhound and get to what I was about to say. I need to take you to one of the only places that is safe for demigods, Camp Half Blood".

Kateo wondered if he heard that right, Jet did too and cocked his head to the side, staring at Maggie with a confused look on his face. "Camp what"? "Camp Half Blood silly. Half blood is another word for demigod and Camp Half Blood is a camp for demigods". Yup he heard that right and no longer wanted to ask any questions. Kateo looked at Jet and they both silently agreed. "Alright, we will go. Now where is this 'Camp Half Blood' place"? Maggie hesitated for a second. "It is in Long Island, but I don't know how far away it is from here. We need to get to the nearest town from here to see where we are". "Well what are we waiting for, let's go", Kateo said and they began walking.

The next hour the group spent walking near the highway following the traffic. The sun had moved to the middle of the sky and small fluffy clouds stalked the horizon and peeked behind the mountains. The air was cold and windy, but Kateo wasn't the one who was having a tough time with it, Maggie was. She was shivering from the cold and the short jeans and plain orange T-shirt she was wearing wasn't helping her. Kateo had let her come under his fur covering and promised to make her some deer skin clothes when he had the time.

Finally they reached some kind of rest stop with a circle of pine trees in the middle of a green patch of grass. There were four little shops sitting around the circle each one with different items being sold. One sold snacks and the others sold maps, antiques, and what looked like screens that showed pictures on it. "Kateo and Jet, you two stay here. I will go ask where we are. Alright"? Jet and Kateo both agreed and they watched as Maggie disappeared in one of the shops.

**Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. I was having trouble with school and needed some time to catch up. Anyway, keep dreaming my friends.**


	6. Chapter 5

The store was not half bad. Just a lot of old fashion flat screen with plugs instead of wireless power like the newer ones. The place looked like a small restaurant with a counter and some guy with the old version of the google glass eating a burrito. The walls were patterned like a checker board and the floor was made of dark wood. Paintings of tall mountains and icy glaciers hung on the wall along with a giant moose head. The tables were usual the old kind with non customizable table cloths. Very rare you see those. Elevator music flowed around the room and an old man typed at a computer at the desk.

Maggie shyly walked up to the desk and looked over at the man. "Um… Excuse you tell me where I am". The old man slowly turned around and looked at Maggie with kind eyes. "Why hello little lady. My that is very unusual attire at this time of year, it would be better when it is at least seventy degrees. What can I help you with". All of Maggie's shyness was dumped upon her like a cold bucket of water on a winter day, freezing her and giving her quite a shock. "Um...Um…" _Come on Maggie, you can do it_, Kateo's voice said in her mind. Suddenly the shyness was washed away by his brave and serious tone. "Can you tell me where I am". "Why of course, you are in our tiny town of Pine Blizzard. Ridiculous name don't you agree". "And which continent"? The old man gave her a confused look. "Continent? Alaska is not a continent, unless you are talking about Canada. Well, if you don't know where you are than I will give you a free map".

Maggie almost threw up. "D-did you say Alaska"? "Why yes, you are in the chilly state of Alaska dear and you better get a jacket. Try one of the fur ones they sell at the antique shop next door. They might have something your size". Maggie did feel like trying on fur coats. She had traveled all the way to Alaska, and it would be very hard to shadow travel to Long Island with a kid and a giant wolf. "Thank you sir". "Your welcome. Come again".

Maggie leaned on the glass outside the store and tried to figure out how to get Kateo safely to Long island. Then a T.V. behind her clicked onto the news. "Now that was an interesting story Barbra, now lets go to Earl for an attack of what seems to be a boy and a giant black wolf". Maggie froze and spun around to look at the T.V. and her heart sank when she saw the headline. _Giant wolf and boy in Alaskan highway_. "Thank you Kim, now along a highway in Alaska there has been a huge crash and it was no ordinary accident. Witnesses say that it was because a boy with a bow and a giant black wolf the size of a horse. Now lets take a look at one of the witnesses. Take it away Gwen".

The scene switched to the place Kateo first appeared, only it was early morning and the damage was still being cleaned up. "Thanks Earl. Today I am with Matthew Witleben of Alaska. Tell me Matthew, what happened last night"? An old man in an ugly green beenie was given the mic. "Well first i was in my solar car, watching the road. Then A giant black shadow appeared in front and stood in the road. Before I could hit it, an arrow flew from a black blob with a mask and it shattered my windshield and pierced my control board. My car spun out of control, but I caught a glimpse of what they were in the headlights. It looked like a giant wolf, bigger than my clydesdales back at the farm. It was pitch black with glowing green eyes and it was limping. The blob was actually a human figure wearing a mask and some weird fur cape. It looked like he was wearing deer skin, but one leg he was dragging behind him. It was burned pretty badly, but somehow he made it to the side of the road, then he crossed again and ran off into the night". "Wow, what an experience. Now I heard someone caught a picture of the creature. Tell me, is this what it looks like". Then a photograph appeared on the screen. Maggie gasped in shock as it clearly showed Jet and Kateo crossing the street. Kateo had his arm on the wolf's shoulder and Jet was staring right at the camera, the light causing his eyes to glow green. Then it minimized so the audience could see the old man again, along with the photograph. "Aw yes, that them. That's the monster".

The scene shifted back to Earl who was looking at the picture in shock and horror. "Well… That is the monster", he said in a scared tone, "Anyway, scientists are putting up a reward for the beast. Any further evidence will receive $500 dollars. Any fur or body parts will receive a $1000 dollar reward. The creature captured dead will receive a $1,000,000 dollar reward and alive will get you $12,000,000 dollars. Wow that is a lot of money and I'd hate to be that boy or the wolf because they are doomed if they are worth that much money. Now lets move on to whether".

Maggie felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Not only did they have to deal with monsters, she had to transport a giant magical animal across the continent that MORTALS COULD SEE. Not only that, but there was a huge bounty on his head. With that much money, all of the hunters in the world would be flying where they were, ready to kill Jet and maybe even Kateo if he gets in their way. Maggie didn't think he was bulletproof.

She ran from the store, ignoring the cold as she ran. Without paying attention, she ran across the street, across the traffic and toward where she left Kateo and Jet.

Thankfully, they were still there. Jet looked like he was sleeping and Kateo was finishing a new arrow topped with a sharp, white stone shard. When they spotted her, Jet lifted his head and perked his ears. Kateo smiled, but the smile turned into a worried look. "Are you alright, you looked like you got attacked by another hell hound". "I am not alright. Turns out we are in Alaska which is like a continent away from Long Island. Not only that, but you and Jet are being hunted". Kateo frowned, "by who"? "Everyone who has seen the news broadcast and that want money for Jet's capture. Long story short, we need to leave, NOW".

Kateo got up, "Alright, let's go then. So which way"? Maggie looked at the map she was given. "We go Southwest, that way", and Maggie pointed a finger towards the direction they were originally going. Jet got up and followed Maggie's finger with Kateo at his side. Their journey had begun, but it would not be easy. She was worried about Kateo and if he and Jet would survive the trip, or become lab experiments.

**Oooooh! They are in big trouble. The next chapter will be a little more exiting, but for now it is just this. Keep dreaming my friends**


	7. Chapter 6

Although Kateo seemed to be keeping a good head, he was secretly terrified. When he saw the highway, there had been a lot of people, more than the amount in the village. According to Maggie, that was only a small percentage or not even a percentage at all. If there are that many people in the world and they were hunting them both, they were doomed. He knew humans could be good hunters and it sounded like the odds weren't favoring him.

Maggie was even more afraid, she was a little shy, plus she _knew_ what they were dealing with. Kateo actually was glad he didn't have any clue what was going on, he wanted to learn this human/demigod stuff slowly. Mostly so he didn't faint from all of the dangerous information. He still didn't have any idea what a demigod was, all he knew was they were children of the gods, some had special powers (from Maggie's stories), and look like regular humans. He would have to find out himself. He always thought that you can never understand something unless you feel it yourself.

That night was a beautiful one. The moon was bright and big, casting a silver light along everything that was exposed to its touch. The mountains became dark and the snow gleamed in the moon's light. The stars twinkled like small diamonds embedded in black neverending black glass. A vast plain of trees and rocks spread for miles in a never ending blanket. Nocturnal animals barking and chirping in the darkness, singing to the moon and all its glory. And Kateo's favorite part, no humans or signs that they have ever touched the land.

Maggie sighed, "I love protected areas like this. They hold history and take you away from modern things and electronics that explode in your face". "What was this place called again"? Kateo asked. "It is called the Brendon park, bought by a guy named Guy Brendon, a rich man from this state. From what I heard, he bought lots of land and restored it to its proper state. This might have been another loud, ugly city. The truth is that he is a faun, trying to do good deeds for their god Pan who died years ago. Some say he stole money, but a friend of mine told me that he made money himself by running a business that sells recycled products. Taking care of the earth is a very important thing today so it completely boomed and now he uses his money on stuff like this. That is also why he earns a lot of money, the humans know they are giving money to a good cause". Kateo admired her knowledge. "You know a lot, I am glad I trust you". Maggie blushed and pushed a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "I know a few facts, but I am terrible at getting out of situations or being cleaver. I just know things because of my favorite teacher, Percy Jackson".

Kateo frowned, he swore he heard that name before. A voice, no, multiple voices, whispering in his memory. He could only make out a few words "Little… Cute… Lucky… dead… Please… Percy… Annabeth… Gods" and a lot more, but the rest was lost in the chaos of sound.

"Kateo, KATEO". "Huh? What"? Maggie was looking at him in concern. "Is everything alright"? Kateo shook off the remaining feeling of the memory. "Nothing. I'm fine, it's just I think I heard that name before". The worry melted off Maggie's face and she reached over to played with his hair. Kateo didn't flinch away or do anything, letting her delicate hand do what it wanted with his hair. "You know, you kind of remind me of Percy",and she began scratching the top of his head. All of Kateo's worries instantly washed away. Maggie giggled, "Especially when you make that face". What face, Kateo felt completely clue-... Oh. He smiled and laughed, the first real laugh he had in a long time. Maggie began cracking up. You even sound like him", she gasped and began rolling on the ground in a silent fit.

When the two finally stopped, something caught Kateo's eye, something silver. Jet must've seen it or heard it too because he was alert, ears swiveling to try and catch any sound. Kateo glared at where the bow had been, but when he did, he spotted a foot from behind the tree. "What's wrong Kateo"? Maggie asked, following his gaze to try and pinpoint what he was looking at. Kateo sent a telepathic message through Jet's mind and the wolf passed it on to Maggie. The message was, "someone's following us".

Quick as lightning, Kateo covered his face, took out his bow, nocked an arrow, and shot it at his target. For a regular person it would be impossible to hit accurately from that distance, but the arrow hit the target in the right spot. A scream of agony blared throughout the park as the arrow pierced a spot on the foot called the Achilles heal. The spy fell to the ground, it looked like a girl in a silver dress. Dark blonde hair fell out of her bun and all over the grass as she clutched her heel.

"NOW"! someone yelled from behind a tree and a bunch of girls under eighteen appeared from behind trees, brushes, and stones. They all wore something silver and pointed silver arrows at the group. Kateo nocked another arrow as the entire group backed into a circle, trapped.

A ten year old looking girl with auburn hair stepped forward followed by white wolves. "I thought the hunt for this wolf wouldn't be easy, but thanks to my tracker, we could catch you". Kateo didn't speak or move. "Y-you're Artemis. I have heard of you before. Percy…" "Ah yes! The son of Poseidon. I remember him. He was nice. I haven't seen him in years though and he is a boy so I do not care about what he is up to, but how is Annabeth? I hope she got over 'losing her son thing'. What was his name? Something with a C or a K, but like I said, a boy, not my problem". Maggie looked furious, something told Kateo that she did not like this 'Artemis' person. "If you don't mind, this wolf is with me and my friend here so back off or one of you will have an even worse fate than the girl over there", Maggie yelled at Artemis, but it was meant to be for all the girls. The threat worked a little because he could sense hesitation in a few. One girl even whimpered and pointed her arrow downward in surrender. "You and what army, have you noticed that there is no one but you here. So unless your friend is some super archer and can take my entire hunter group in one shot, that wolf doesn't stand a chance, plus I have never killed a son of Moro. Very rare wolves".

Kateo looked around at the group of girls surrounding him. In some cases, they were doomed, but with him around they had one slim chance. He pointed his arrow downwards, then flipped it back into the quiver on his back. For a second, Artemis smiled, then Kateo pulled out a new arrow with a rounded head and aimed it at the first tree. He only had one shot so he wanted to make it count. He calculated his surroundings and slanted the arrow to the side. He let go of the feathered end and the arrow ricocheted off of the tree and began hitting girls as it flew toward the next tree. Some screamed and fired their arrows in attempt to hit them, but Kateo fired his own arrow at the only silver one that would have been able to hit them. When the two collided, his arrow shattered, but the force of the shot caused the silver one to fall to the ground. The rounded arrow ricocheted off of a bunch of trees and rocks until every girl that was in its way, lay moaning on the ground, clutching the spots where the rock had hit them. Darn, only three remained, a dark skinned girl, a tiny blonde one, and a tall one with jeans, chains and spiky hair with a circlet. Artemis looked impressed and looked at him with curios silver eyes.

"That was a good shot I must say, but you are still outnumbered. You are looking at my finest hunters right here. I will chose one to challenge the one with the mask in a fair fight. There will be no killing". Maggie glanced over at Kateo for an answer to the challenge. He didn't answer, but he hung up his bow and stepped forward, ready to fight. "Alright. Thalia, will you do the honors"? The girl with the spiky hair smiled wickedly and stepped forward, fixing Kateo with her piercing blue eyes, "I would love to".

The others cleared the area and made room for the battle. Thalia pulled out a spear and her bracelet turned into a shield with the head of a screaming lady with snake hair. It was creepy, but Kateo didn't realize what it was so he ignored it and fixed her with his deadly stare. Jet could do the stare better, especially because when he did it his eyes seemed to glow, but it always got villagers to bow down and beg for mercy. He could tell that was making her nervous because of the way she shifted and moved.

They both circled each other for a while, seeing who will attack first. Finally Kateo got bored and went for the kill, taking out his knife and running at the girl full speed with silent feet. When he got close enough, she swiped her speer toward his feet, a clean swipe that would have either cut his feet off or put a nasty cut in his leg. Instead of getting hit, he jumped ten feet in the air. Kateo was glad for the mountain climbing and carrying heavy boar bodies at that moment because all of that made him feel as light as a feather. Thalia looked up at him in shock and put her shield over her head as he came down on top of her. Unfortunately, with great leaping abilities came light landings. If some other person landed on Thalia, she would have gotten an injury or gotten crushed, but she had no problem with Kateo landing on her shield at all. With a surprised grunt, he landed on her shield giving her no problem at all. When she tried to hit him with her spear, he jumped off and landed a few feet away.

This time Thalia came at him, spear sparking with what looked like lightning. He dodged to the left right in time for her to barrel past him and attempt to stab him. When she turned around, she smiled in triumph. Then Kateo realized the pain and felt warm blood trickling down his shoulder. Looking over, he had a little scratch, but blood was trickling out at a fast pace, wonderful.

While he was distracted, Thalia raised her spear and to his surprise, a thin line of lightning burst out and he had to jump in the air to escape it. She did it again and again, till he finally lost his patience. If she wanted to use super powers, he could play that game too. When he was able to stay on the ground long enough, he felt for any signs of water. Lucky for him, there was a natural aqueduct right underneath him and an idea sprang into his mind. Not needing to use his hands, he summoned the water full force. Immediately he began seeing results, water burst out of newly formed cracks in the earth and the water began spiraling around him. It grew bigger, thicker and faster until he was in a funnel of water. When the wall was twenty feet high and Kateo felt like he was going to fall to one knee, he pushed his arms out and the fullel blasted in all directions in one huge tidal wave. Thalia and anyone in the way of the water was washed away down the hill.

Feeling absolutely exhausted, Kateo looked around to find Jet and Maggie. He spotted them poking their heads out from behind a rock, soaking wet. "Sorry", Kateo said lifting his mask up to show his tired, but apologizing expression. "SORRY? Are you kidding me that was awesome. I had no idea you could do that". Jet spoke in her mind, "He always does that, that is usually how he cleans up the messes we make. I usually like it, but this water is colder". Jet walked out from behind the rock and shook water absolutely everywhere. "Revenge", the wolf said happily, Kateo now the one that was soaked. He particularly liked it because it healed the cut

"Hurry, they are still up there. Get them before they get away", yelled a voice from the bottom of the mountain. Maggie looked at Kateo with terrified eyes. "Follow me. I can get us out of here".

Before Kateo could answer, Maggie grabbed his hand and lead over to a place not covered by the moon. Immediately they disappeared into darkness. Little did they know, where Kateo's blood touched the earth, green sprouts began growing out of the ground, along with a new tree sapling.

**Wasn't that exiting? I really hope it was. Thank you for reading so far and keep dreaming my friends**


	8. Chapter 7

Maggie awoke to the sound of birds chirping. Opening her eyes, she stared up at a blue sky with small fluffy clouds here and there. Four birds fluttered above and disappeared behind tall pine trees.

She gingerly sat up and rubbed her temple, a deer skin sliding off as she rose. Where was she, and where was Kateo and Jet. Then she spotted Jet asleep at Kateo's side as he sewed something that looked a lot like a jacket with shiny black rocks for buttons. He looked up from his work and a friendly smile appeared on his handsome face. "You're finally awake. How do you feel", He asked, finishing his last stitch and cutting it off with his teeth. "I feel exhausted", Maggie said hoarsely. For any other person she would say, "Oh I'm fine. Just great", but she found it hard to lie to Kateo. Maybe it was his smile, his loyalty, or his aura, but it worked.

Kateo reached over and handed maggie a carved bowl with water in it. "Drink this. Don't worry, it's fresh". Maggie took the bowl and drank it all thirstily. It tasted even better than the purified water you would buy at stores. It was cool and lively and clean with a hint of vegetation. "Whe-where are we"? She asked, slowly getting her strength back. "I have no idea at the second, people keep telling me different names and places, but this is the one I see most". Kateo handed Maggie a brochure to a state park with tall, snowy mountains and a wide range of pine trees. Opening it up she saw people hiking, a bird on a branch, a fast stream, and a little waterfall coming out of the side of a cliff and down into a rocky pool with a little kid poking around with a stick. The history of the park was printed on the left and the right introduced what activities were available and rules. On the bottom, Maggie spotted an address. She tried to read the entire thing, but her dyslexia was mixing the words up. The only word she could make out was _Washington._ Did they just shadow travel from Alaska, over Canada, and land right in Washington state?

"Kateo? How long was I asleep", Maggie asked. Kateo looked at the sky and squinted at the sun. "Lets see. You slept through four moons and three and a half suns". Maggie made a mental note. Kateo time, not very accurate. She tried to think it over which gave her a headache, but she got three days and twelve hours. "You guys stayed in the same place for three days"? Maggie asked in shock. "No. Hunters began finding us so we had to move around a lot. We were running all night from this guy with six dogs. Not only that, but I ran into a few monsters. They are dust now".

"I'm sorry I have to put you through all of this. I know you come from some place that seemes peaceful and nonthreatening and I am dragging you through a world that is so different than the one that you came from". Kateo gave her a smile, "Sorry? Why are you apologizing? If you weren't here, I wouldn't know of the monsters and I would go crazy trying to figure it all out myself. Either that or Jet would become someone's prize and I will have to survive on my own or end up wherever humans put lone demigods". Maggie unfortunately knew the answer to that. She didn't want to imagine Kateo in a foster home, working his hands to the bone, sitting in sadness with other children, being bullied at school for his past and who he was raised by.

Kateo looked sad for some reason, staring off in the distance and furrowing his eyebrows that reminded Maggie of Annabeth, her teacher's wife. Maggie was shy around her, but she was able to speak to her once or twice. Kateo had her exact expression whenever she was remembering a sad memory. "Is there something wrong"?

"Hm", Kateo snapped out of his daydream and looked at her blankly. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't listening". "I just asked if you were alright. You sometimes drift off and make this sad face as you do. I just wanted to know if you are alright". His face became sad, but his mind didn't wander off. "There is something I haven't been telling you. The truth is, I am supposed to be dead… or not supposed to be… I don't know. The forest spirit is confusing in the way he works". Maggie tried not to look shocked, she seemed to be doing a good job because he looked at her in surprise. "You aren't freaked out"? "No. I know a lot of people who have come back from the dead. There was Hazel Levesque, a son of Ares, and some evil people from a long time ago when Gaea tried to awaken and destroy everyone. So what happened? If you don't want to tell me I am cool with that, but I'm a little curious".

Kateo turned his head toward the sky and closed his eyes as if to call in his deepest thoughts. "According to Moro, the wolf who raised me and Jet, I was brought in the forest as a baby, a test for a woman named Velen. She passed and was able to live in the village with the other passing humans. The forest spirit brought me back, but Moro said that I wasn't dead long. There was still fresh blood from the knife that killed me".

Maggie went over the last part. A knife that killed him? How could that be? The curse from the titan had been so devastating to babies and pregnant women everywhere, any baby that survived birth was a miracle. After the curse was taken away, there was never any murders of small children in any parts of the world. That went for three years until a man went crazy and destroyed an entire family, but that was with a gun. Also, Kateo seemed the same age as Maggie so he couldn't have been killed after the curse was lifted, but before… A crazy idea struck Maggie's brain. Her ears turned off

"Maggie, MAGGIE", Kateo said in front of her and violently shook her back to the present. She blinked and looked up at Kateo in shock. Maggie began remembering Percy's stories and she vaguely remembered a name. Then she remembered what Artemis said, "Something with a K". Suddenly she began noting his features. Black hair, green eyes, power over water, smart mind, athletic looking… she wouldn't be surprised if he began reciting types of support beams that will be good for earthquakes.

"Do you remember anything about before coming back"? Maggie squeaked, still trying to recover her shock. Kateo looked to the sky, but the silence was longer this time. "Only fuzzy memories. They are never very clear", he said at last, opening his eyes and fixing them on a chunk of rock dappled with pink. "Do you remember a tall man with a shadow of a beard, green eyes, black hair, and an orange T-shirt"? Kateo's attention turned to Maggie, his sea green eyes wide in fear and surprise, the look you get when someone thinks you can read minds. Answer, yes. Survey, question one, complete. "Don't worry, I just guessed. When is your birthday"?

Kateo first told her that he didn't care when he was born, but gave her a date that someone once gave him. Survey, question two, complete.

"You passed", Maggie said, getting a confused look from Kateo, "Welcome back, Kateo Jackson".

**FINALLY! It will be getting real interesting, but I will add a few things that might show up in the future like a Google Library (actual building), some new locks, and a few other things that might be better for us. Anyway, I hope you all are having a wonderful summer and your nights full of wonderful dreams.**


	9. Chapter 8

At first, Kateo had no idea what Maggie was talking about. Then she explained about the curse on the babies and how Kateo had to stop it by sacrificing his own life. Then she explained that there was a three month period between Kateo's death and the first baby born alive since him, some girl named Mary Anne Grace.

Kateo's memories seemed to fit her description, he had seen some blurry faces, heard some names, and voices. Maggie told him about some of things that happened in the five month period of his first life and the memory came back.

"Annabeth used to keep you at her side while she was working, sometimes she would let you play with the building program she used. Once she let you goof around and she kept your design and used it for the Google Library", Said Maggie.

Kateo vaguely remembered blue light and simple, blue, blurry shapes that he would stack on top of each other with his tiny, fat hands.

"Those buildings are everywhere now", then Maggie gasped, "Maybe the nearest town has one". Suddenly she got up and grabbed Kateo's hand, then dragged him through the woods towards a path that lead to a housing area a long way from where they were.

Maggie dragged Kateo all the way to a city, telling Jet to stay hidden in the woods. It felt weird for Kateo to be around so many people, especially since they all were staring at him.

The streets were crowded with people like when the fish make their way to the lake where Werikati stays. tall building's made of glass stood high above the ground in odd shapes and colors. One building was tall and curved in the middle with a whole bunch of purple tinted windows. Next to it was a shorter one that was triangular skyscraper with tall windows that reflected the color of the sky. Next to that… "There it is", Maggie suddenly shouted through the noise and ran across the street, dodging dark blue solar cars as she ran.

Finally they stopped in front of an oddly shaped building, triangular in front. The middle was a square and there was a thin rectangle piled on top that hung off and was supported by two thin rectangles that Kateo would soon find out were something called elevators. Instead of shiny metal beams, the building seemed to be lined with white marble and sitting on the top of the triangular entrance was a huge, colorful sign saying _Google Library_, all in the same font. People were walking in and out, some with black and white suits, some with regular clothing, and a large band of girls, every one of them wearing pink blouses and T-shirts.

Inside, Kateo found was huge. Any wall was painted white, but the windows each had a different shade. The floor was made up of a wood so light it was almost white. In the center stood a long, white table lined with large, novel sized screens that displayed all kinds of books. The ones that were waiting to be used scrolled through different kinds of books, Shakespeare, Harry Potter, Raven Chronicles, the Wednesday wars, Diary of a Wimpy kid, The Life of White Racer, a Dragon named Dagger, and more titles. The front desk had people in colorful shirts helping customers with downloading books on their smaller devices.

Maggie dragged Kateo over to the desk in front of a black haired teenage girl with too much eyeliner and black lipstick. When she spotted them, she rolled her eyes. "Hello, welcome to the Google Library where all the books in the world is at your fingertips", The teenager said unenthusiastically, "We have our tour of the stars in constellation room, our Google Maps 3D table is broken, storytime will begin at one o'clock, and last, but not least, would you like to enroll in our summer reading program"? Kateo got interested at the mention of reading, but before he could respond, Maggie pushed one of her fingers to his lips. "No, we are just here temporarily. Do you know where we can find information on Annabeth Jackson"? The teenager rolled her eyes and pointed over to some chrome colored wireless computers with screens the size of a small flatscreen TV. "Try our state of the art computers over there. If you want one just like it, there is a device store upstairs for all of Google's merchandise. Today's deal is…" and the teenager took out a card and read it, "Buy one Book Pad and get headphones half off".

"Thank you", Maggie said and pushed Kateo over to one of the oddly shaped chairs. The keyboard had the alphabet all wrong. The A was next to the S and all the letters were in the wrong places along with funny little signs that he had never seen before.

Maggie pulled up a chair next to him and her hand hovered over the third row of letters and symbols. Without looking down, Maggie pressed the buttons and the correct words showed up in the rectangle under the word Google. She pressed the "enter" button and suddenly, a list of sights showed up along with a row of pictures of a blonde woman with grey eyes. Kateo instantly recognized her and a blurry memory of the same woman, singing a song about heros, popped in his head.

"Recognize her", Maggie said and clicked on a biography website and began looking for the information. Kateo didn't respond.

"Here it is", Maggie shrieked in delight and highlighted a paragraph with the cursor. The paragraph was about Kateo and his short first life.

"Your full name is Kateo Charlie Jackson?" Maggie giggled, clicking on a link about him. Kateo read the entire thing three times over before Maggie gasped for air and sat back.

"What"? Kateo looked at her confused. Maggie gasped and rubbed her temples, looking mildly green.

"Oh nothing, just-just…" she groaned and rubbed her eyes. "You know, getting headaches while you read and the letters fly around".

At her answer, Kateo relaxed and softened his expression. He did know how that felt. When he first started reading, he got that and wanted to quit, but Velen wouldn't give up. She gave him a dictionary and told him to memorize it. He did just that in his free time and it was hard, but worth it. Now he could read without those headaches, but sometimes he misread a few times and couldn't look at a book too long, but it got better and he never noticed that some words seemed to be spelled backwards.

Suddenly Maggie stiffened, the shadows seemed to become darker, and there was padding of huge feet. "What", Kateo asked looking where Maggie was looking. She had been staring at a mirror and in the room stood a golden lion sniffing a shelf full of displays. "Kateo, listen to me, slowly walk over and pull that red lever on the wall". Kateo spotted the lever not far from him that read only for emergencies. For him and Maggie this was an emergency so he walked over and casually pulled the lever down. To his surprise, the alarm was so loud he yelped and ran out the emergency exit in reaction. Maggie trailed behind and ran behind him. Kateo heard screaming and a lion's roar in the hall behind them and when he turned around, he saw a huge yellow eye staring at them through the window.

Maggie yelped at the sight and bolted ahead of Kateo and they burst out into the street. Kateo could see people piling outside all in a panic and no one seemed to notice the weird kids in deer skin running into the woods.


	10. Chapter 9

Maggie soon arrived back where Jet was out of breath and exhausted, to find Kateo who had already been there for a few minutes being a faster runner. "What was that", he asked. _What was what_? Jet asked wining in his confusion. Kateo stared at him for a second like what you would see when you first see Lupa and she is trying to talk to you. _That is freaky. I thought Lions only live in the golden lands_. Maggie figured that he was talking about the savanna in Africa where regular lions usually dwell. "That was the Nemean Lion. It's in the greek myths where Hercules defeated it and took its coat which is impenetrable. Percy Jackson defeated it, but I guess it is back now, maybe escaped through the doors of death when Gaea opened them". Kateo nodded as if he understood, "Velen told us about that war and right now we need to get out of here as fast as possible". "NO, no more running please. I can't run any farther", Maggie moaned, her exhausted legs giving out on her and let her fall to the ground. Worry washed over her and she felt like she would panic, then she spotted it, in the shadows there was a wisp of shadow that danced like a flame growing higher with her panic. Oh no, not these. As quickly as possible she let her mind drain and the small black flame went out. It had been so long since she last saw the black flame, but she swore to keep it a secret in case she couldn't control it.

_I can do it_, Jet's mind interacted with hers. "Huh… Sorry I wasn't listening". "Jet just said that he would volunteer to carry us for as far as he can run, but i don't know if he can carry two". The black wolf snorted and sat up like he was a well trained royal dog. _I can carry two. I already carry Kateo and I sometimes forget he is on my back._ Maggie giggled and Kateo's cheeks flushed a little. "Alright. Come on", and with that they jumped on Jet's back and the wolf bolted through the trees, faster than any horse in the world.

After a few hours, the sun sank below the horizon, dragging the purple and blue shadow of night behind it. Jet ran tirelessly through the forest, jumping over huge boulders and weaving through the trees as if he were a sleek, graceful, dragon. Even though he was moving fast, it felt like Maggie was just riding in a convertible car, driving smoothly along a highway. Her eyes began to droop and her head lolled to the side once in a while, but she would snap back to attention. Kateo, had his hood up and his mask on, giving him that silent and mysterious look as if he were just a japanese spirit. The black fur that covered most of him was wrapped around him, blocking out the wind and keeping it from flapping around in Maggie's face.

The fifth time she nodded off, she snapped back to see Kateo's wolf like mask staring at her. He carefully lifted it a little so she could get a good projection of his voice, "You can go to sleep if you want". Maggie didn't want to go to sleep. She wanted to help in any way she could, she was supposed to protect Kateo, not the other way around. Although she wanted to stay awake, her eyes decided otherwise and they closed and she instantly fell asleep, resting her head on Kateo's back.

Maggie almost had a dreamless night, but almost. A dream faded into view. She was back in Camp Half Blood near the dining pavilion. The tables were crowded with newly arrived campers who chatted and laughed at the tables. The sun was low in the sky and small children who were done with their meals goofed off and cartwheeled in the grass. Two bear cubs wrestled each other in the middle while an older bear with golden fur watched over them while holding a tiny, deeply tanned baby in his arms. The baby had a mess of brown curly hair and a little dress with tiny elephants printed all over it. Maggie knew instantly that they were the Zhangs, Joe the oldest, the twins Mabel and Harry, the youngest Beatrice, and another on the way. Maggie knew them, sometimes having to babysit them for Mary Anne when she wasn't up to it. They were horrible children except their older brother who acted as mature as an adult, but he was always too serious.

Suddenly the grass was flooded with a mysterious black liquid boiled around them. The cubs bleated and ran to their older brother who had transformed into a lion in surprise. The children stopped playing and the younger ones ran to their parents who looked and pointed. The cub's father turned into a giant eagle and soared down to protect his children while the pool continued to bubble and a dark shape arose from the pool. The thing rose until it looked like a person on all fours, then the black goop flowed off the thing, revealing a woman with blonde hair. She gasped for air and crawled away from the black stuff in horror. Behind her another figure rose from the muck and stood tall, letting the black stuff roll off and fall deep into the earth. It was a boy Maggie's age with brown hair and a big nose. He smiled and sucked in a noseful of air. "Here we are Mother". A man walked out of the crowd, an adult son of Hermes. "Velen? Is that you". The woman nodded, staring at the man in disbelief. "How did your little trip go.

Did you consult the 'forest spirit' and find the forest of turd"? The rest of the cabin and a few others joined in. Velen's head drooped and a tear trickled down her cheek. A man Maggie recognized from the Ares cabin walked up and punched the Hermes guy in the face. The guy had a round head and huge, meaty fists that were good with a sword. "Dean"? Velen stared up at him with tears in her eyes. He smiled at her and took her in his arms where she buried her face in his chest.

He leaned his head over to her ear and whispered, "Did you get there"? Velen nodded in his shoulder. "That means…" Velen nodded again. Dean threw his head back and laughed a hearty laughter that made Velen jump in surprise, "I can already see the look on Jackson's face".

Suddenly the black goop boiled again and the boy who came out of the goop, who was staring at the conversing adults. His face filled with terror. A long spike burst from it, then a head. The goop grew into a giant, haron shaped creature thrashed. The goop fell off of white feathers and sure enough, there was a giant haron underneath all of the black stuff. She screached and flapped her wings in panic, splashing rain drops all over everyone nearby. Clouds grew dark in the sky, even in camp, and each beat of her wings created a roar of thunder or a crack of lightning. _WHY YOU LITTLE BRAT_, the bird screeched, staring down at the goop kid. Velen yelped in terror and Dean pulled out a big celestial bronze ax. The crowd backed away in terror, Frank and Hazel shielding their children from the sight. _I SHOULD STRIKE YOU DOWN FOR A DEED LIKE THIS. First of all disobeying our orders, attacking the guardians of the forest, GETTING GOOP ALL OVER MY FEATHERS. THIS IS HOW YOU TREAT THE GODS THAT GAVE YOU HOSPITALITY. LETTING YOU LIVE IN OUR LANDS AND STAY WITH YOUR MOTHER WHO HAS EARNED HER WAY INTO OUR LANDS. AN OLD MAN SACRIFICED HIMSELF SO YOU MAY LIVE AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. DISGRACEFUL. Kateo would have never done this._

The boy rolled his eyes and yelled at the bird, "THIS IS WHY I DID THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE. QUIT COMPARING ME TO KATEO. I CAN'T READ, I CAN'T SAVE THE FOREST EVERY DAY, I CAN'T CLIMB MOUNTAINS LIKE HE CAN. I AM NOT KATEO AND I DON'T WANT TO BE KATEO". The heron looked shocked and Maggie could see Dean looking at Velen with an expression that Maggie usually got from her mother along with a, "What did you do"? "I'll explain later", Velen said in a worried tone. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE"? Chiron yelled and trotted into the scene, Percy and Annabeth by his side. "You two, round everyone up and get them into their cabins". They both nodded and spread out to lead the demigods away, though they wouldn't listen. They wanted to see how it all played out and if this "Kateo" character was the real Kateo Jackson. _Ah Chiron, haven't seen you in a while. How are you? Trained any humans that are nice and not a mess like that one with the lion's skin. Seriously the lion was just minding his own business. He was like me, not wanting to be beaten to death by a worthless human when you have done nothing._ Chiron kept his calm even though Maggie spotted a twinkle of annoyance. "Imaki, it is a delight to have someone so ancient to come to our camp". "Imaki? Who is that", Percy asked, now becoming interested. "The mighty haron of the sky. She existed long before the titans or even humans". The bird folded her wings and puffed out her chest dignantly. _Seriously Chiron you don't teach your students about the nature gods. They should fear us more than the titans and giants, we can take back the planet at any time if we like, but only on the forest spirit's command._ "The nature gods have no reason to harm us. The nature spirits let us be here and wasn't this once a very powerful place for some very powerful gods. Now they have abandon it and are too weak to get it back". Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "How can gods be weak"? Chiron looked grim, "You must understand Annabeth, some gods aren't immortal and they prefer the traditional cycle".

_Unfortunately this little human didn't mess with the right immortals. _Imaki screeched and tried to crush Velen's son under her mighty black talons, but the boy scooted out of her way and ran behind Chiron.

_Gaaah! Where is Kateo when you need him?_ The bird fluttered and shrieked in anger, almost crushing a group of sytrs who had luckily been saved by Chris Rodriguez. Annabeth's eyes grew wide and Percy looked a little confused, eyes darting from the bird to his wife, then back at the bird. Chiron seemed to understand Percy's confusion, "Who is this Kateo you are talking about". Imaki made a face at Chiron and fluffed her feathers angrily. _He is Moro's human-cub-thing. I don't know, he is too loyal to be entirely human and I really wish this little brat didn't send him to no one knows where in the world so I can tell him to shoot the thing's head off. I know he can do it, he has the aim and the power, I have seen him do it before. It would make this so much easier and I wouldn't have to waste my energy thinking about this situation. _

Percy and Annabeth looked more confused then a parentless toddler that didn't know what language you were speaking. "Percy", Velen gasped and she stumbled to her feet, "Your son. He's alive". Annabeth's legs gave out on her and she needed some nice guy from the Athena cabin to catch her before she fainted. Percy just stood there, looking like Kateo when Maggie messed up his hair. "H-how"? "I took him to the forest spirit after the sacrificing ceremony and he was brought back to life that way. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't communicate with anyone beyond the place where I stayed. I am really sorry". Percy just stared into the distance as if reality had shattered into a million pieced (probably again) and Percy was experiencing a millenia of it all at once. Chuck the young satyr trotted up and waved his hand in front of Percy's face, then poked his nose, nothing happened.

_So this human sired Kateo, _Imaki said and leaned down to look at Percy who would probably not notice if the Hermes cabin was painting his face yellow with purple polka dots while singing "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" over and over again. "Kateo… H-he's alive"? _Of course he's alive. What in the planet can kill that boy, or even catch him. I have no idea how this brat got him and Jet, but he must've had a seriously elaborate plan to get a hold of him. A demon couldn't kill that human. _Percy turned on his heels and walked into the forest with a look on his face as if the world was upside down.

**Ok, I finally have this chapter done. I tell you, I have been going this over in my sleep on the way it would play out. (yawns) Anyway, please review if you like this story, it is good for a writer to know if someone likes her writing and I like to know what I am doing wrong if you don't. I always accept new ideas on what might happen and characters, I know you all have great imaginations and I would like to know if I can do more to feed your imagination. Thanks for reading this far and keep dreaming my friends.**


	11. Chapter 10

Maggie woke up in a cold sweat after the Camp Half Blood dream turned into a nightmare of a giant brown boar trying to kill her with black worms coming out of all over. She found herself wrapped in Kateo's coat. She had been sleeping right next to Jet, her head lain against his shoulder. The wolf barely even stirred while she got up and looked around. They were still in a forest, but she could see the lights of civilization not too far away. The sun was barely rising and she could smell a fire with something cooking on it. Looking around she finally spotted Kateo. He was sitting by a fire with a huge deer roasting on a stick while he was making what looked like pants.

Maggie had never seen Kateo without his wolf coat-cape-thing on so he looked completely different. She could see his entire neck which was thin, but fit well with his head. His back was nice and he looked smaller and less spirit-like without it on, plus Maggie could see his pretty dark hair that glinted in the golden light streaming through the branches given by the sun. He was real athletic and serious looking like his mother.

It was so hard to look away from him he had enough time to notice Maggie was staring at him. Kateo smiled playfully, "What"? "Oh nothing", Maggie blushed furiously and tried to hide it. He chuckled and went back to sewing the pants.

When he was done, he lifted the pants in the air and studied his work for errors. They looked perfect from Maggie's perspective and by the expression on his face, Kateo thought he did a good job too. "Here. I made these for you". Her eyes widened and she stared at Kateo in shock and gratitude. "For-for me? But why"? Kateo shrugged, "Just because I promised you and I don't lie or break a promise". Maggie was shocked. Not many of the people she met kept their promises like one of the Stolls promised to teach her about capture the flag, but she found herself fighting for her life against a huge group of Ares and Mars campers. That had not ended well and she hid in the forest for the entire night. Plus she could never forget... the centaurs.

Tears in her eyes, she hugged Kateo which surprised the cute demigod. "Thank you", she choked out and put them on behind a bush. Maggie was surprised to find they fit better than anything she had ever put on and they felt warm, but like nothing was there. Plus it was nicely stitched and was sure to never come off.

The three ate a breakfast of wild boar and squirrel. Maggie agreed the squirrel was very tasty, but the boar was a little rough, but it was filling. She wasn't surprised that Kateo ate three of the legs as quick as she did one while Jet just swallowed his pig whole.

Then something caught Maggie's attention, barking. They were right smack in the middle of the woods and it sounded like a neighborhood full of dogs. Kateo seemed to sense the disturbance too, putting on his his mask and standing up, the black cape covering his entire body until he looked like a wolf version of No Face from Spirited Away.

Suddenly beagles jumped out of the brush, surrounding the group and snarling. Jet stood behind Kateo and growled, making the dogs back off a little. A rifle blasted a thunderous boom they dodged an invisible object that embedded itself in a tree behind them. With that, Kateo pulled out his bow and an arrow, shooting down any beagle that tried to jump at him. Before the hunters jumped out of the brush, all of the dogs lay on the ground, pierced in the chest or decapitated.

Another gunfire pierced the forest, scaring the birds out of the trees, coming from a blonde haired hunter. Kateo lept up a tree, Jet bounded out of the way, and Maggie ducked with a yelp. The bullet ricocheted off of a stone and hit Maggie's arm. She cried out in pain and clutched her arm. Oh gods, oh gods, so much blood.

Her mind went a little fuzzy from pain and all she could see was the rapid blasting of the guns and Jet dodging what he could. Within moments the gunfires stopped and their decapitated bodies fell to the ground next to their dogs.

Through her daze, Maggie could see Kateo jump down from the tree and run to her side. Usually she would be baffled for him not breaking his leg, but her arm distracted her from logic so if Kateo was going to do something that would destroy the definition of "logic", now was the time.

Maggie could feel herself being dragged away to some place with wet dirt. Her vision cleared a little and she was able to see Kateo take out his knife and purposely cut his thumb. blood poured from his thumb as he took her arm. "Wh-What are you doing"? Maggie croaked as she watched in horror as he wiped the blood on the bullet wound. The pain melted away and the bullet wound mended itself until nothing remained except Kateo's blood.

"How did you do that", she asked when her head was cleared. Kateo was washing his thumb off in a stream, the cut healing until it was gone. Kateo didn't answer or meet her eyes he only looked sadly at his now healed thumb. The blood that had washed off in the water attracted small bugs that swarmed wherever the red liquid went, how weird.

"Kateo, there is something you aren't telling me", Maggie said sternly, like her mother whenever she wanted the truth out of her step brothers. Kateo looked like a guilty green eyed puppy, but she didn't let his helpless look her.

Finally he sighed and Maggie won the eye contact fight, "I have blood that can heal". He looked away like what Maggie did when she failed her mother at something like fighting or the Lupa thing. Now she felt really bad, she was supposed to protect Kateo, not make him feel lousy. "Don't worry about it, that isn't your craziest talent", Maggie said and put a hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing wrong with having that so don't look guilty. It could be helpful in saving people you love, I know a few people, including your father, who needed something that would heal his friends at certain times. Especially when he was in Tartarus. Scary story, I know it from front to back". That helped a little, but he was still sad. "I know, I use it sometimes like now, but only when I am near water. The problem with it is that I can't stop. One scratch and it will keep bleeding until it is healed by water or I die".

Maggie imagined her old fights with her brothers when they ganged up on her. She would come home crying and bleeding until she was dizzy, but bleeding to death never worried her. Well now she knew nothing, Kateo had to worry about it constantly, one little scratch and he could just die if he didn't notice.

"I admire you Kateo", she said, "You live your life on the edge, riding on wolves, jumping high enough to anger Zeus, and taking on Thalia who is a skilled fighter. Most people who would hide in their houses and never go outside, but you, you live your life to the fullest. You aren't afraid that death could come, you make sure your life is well lived. I want to help you on that, this entire trip, I will make your favorite. I can take you to Armstrong forest, the beach, or Yosemite Park. Doesn't that sound fun"? Kateo smiled a little. "I guess so. Could you tell me about them"? "Sure", Maggie said as they began walking.

**I finally got that done. Sorry about not getting this out to you, this chapter was a real hard one to write, but I think I did ok. I am sorry it is so short, I have school and not a lot of time to do thing thing because the year started out with, "Alright welcome class. After you put away your pencils we will be starting the most complicated book report that you will ever do". Pain in the tail, I know, but I am trying with all of my other activities and my sister's volleyball. I maybe the next chapter will come sooner and be more exiting, but until then keep dreaming my friends.**


	12. Chapter 11

Two knifes clashed as Kateo and Maggie fought. Maggie used a jagged stone one for practice, the blade was dull, but would bruise if it ever hit the wolf boy. He had been teaching his friend fighting skills for weeks and she was getting better. She became lighter on her feet and faster, slicing the air in the place Kateo had been before. He had been doing this for years so he was excellent at dodging and sneaking behind defences and knock a full grown boar down in just a few seconds.

Maggie's face was serious, hard and cold like her knife, not showing her plans, pain, or worry. Kateo ducked as she almost slicked his head off. On the ground he swung around and tried to knock Maggie off balance, but she jumped up and flew a little higher than she used to before. Kateo dodged as she came down and slashed her knife at the ground.

The fight had gone on long enough, Kateo was tired and Jet was hungry. All week they had been running from hunters nonstop and it was not helping Kateo's strength so he finally ended it. With two quick steps he stopped Maggie in her tracks with his knife at her throat.

"You are doing better. I think we have had enough for now", he said, removing the blade and sheathing it back in the pouch he kept it in. Maggie agreed wholeheartedly, her shoulders slumping with exhaustion and her face in sweaty relief. Slowly she walked over to a patch of grass and fell on her knees, then her face. Out like a light.

Kateo smiled as she began breathing deeply, eyes closed and face as peaceful as an angel. He was only distracted by the ticklish sensation and growling sound of his stomach telling him he was hungry. Jet heard the sound too and his tail began thumping on the ground. Kateo being hungry means Kateo getting food, that was how it worked. "Alright I will be right back, you stay here and relax".

The week was long and tiring, being hunted by multiple crazy people. They were always moving, sometimes running all day and never getting any sleep. They all were hungry and tired from running the entire way.

Kateo stalked through the woods, keeping an eye on a shadow, slowly sniffling around. He guessed it might have been a lost cow or a bear since it wasn't a rare sighting so far. They didn't have time for hunting those when they were running, but they did manage to kill a thin cow with as much meat on it as an armoured catfish. Kateo knew what it was like to hunt one of those and it he cut his hands up trying to get to the little meat inside of it and was not worth it.

There was a strange sniffling sound coming from the beast and it didn't sound like any of the bears they ran into and the smell was not terrible like the cows. Maybe it was a giant boar that got lost from the herd?

Kateo crept up a tree and sat on a branch, staring down at the fuzzy headed creature in the shadows. It was way bigger than any bear he had seen and a little sleeker. The giant mass of fur on it's head was too poofy to be a cow and its steps almost made no noise, plus they were round and fluffy. A long tail swished back and forth, knocking away leaves and needles in the way. The siffling was a little like a growl, but not like a bears.

Finally the creature stepped into the slight silver moonlight, mane looking silver in its glow. Kateo stared wide eyed at the same lion he saw at the library. Slowly he backed to another branch and jumped from tree to tree back to the camp.

Jet looked up when Kateo landed on the ground as silently as a spirit. _Nothing_, the wolf thought sadly. Kateo was almost breathless, "No… The lion is back. Wake up Maggie".

They both ran over to Maggie and shook the poor girl awake for the fifth time that week. The girl groaned and Kateo tried to shush her. Finally receiving her memory, she buried her head in her hands in grief. "Not more hunters", she groaned between her fingertips. "No, the lion is back. We need to go now". Even in the moonlight Kateo could see the dark circles under her eyes as she lazily got to her feet and grabbed the only supplies she kept with her. Kateo made sure she was securely on Jet's back, but something leaped out of the brush with a roar and slammed him to the ground. Jet yelped and jumped back, surely shocking Maggie awake as she clung to the black fur in desperation to hold on. The lion's paw lay on Kateo's chest, pinning him and his arms under the golden padded feet. The claws gripped the ground, creating a cage around him so if he could get his arms out, they would still be trapped. He squirmed and kicked in desperation, but it was no use.

Suddenly a stone knife went flying through the air and hit the lion in the face and almost getting it's eye. That target practice was really paying off for Maggie. "Hey you big ugly kitten. It is me you want. Come and get me", Maggie yelled, getting off of Jet. The moonlight cast a dim light on her face, but still revealing that her expression burned with rage from lack of sleep. The creature roared and stepped off of Kateo, letting him escape. Once the lion noticed its missing prey, he roared in frustration and ran at Maggie. She quickly rolled out of the way and grabbed onto its mane. Using the momentum of the giant cat, she was whirled into the air and landed on its neck. It half roared before it began making gagging sounds as the girl's arms locked around its neck.

"Kateo shoot in its mouth". Kateo seemed a little shocked by this. "What would that do. I can't knock off his head by shooting down his throat". "No, it is the only part of it that is penetrable. Your father once defeated one of these by getting it to open its mouth and Zoe shooting it in the mouth so do it NOW"! Her anger was so terrifying the lion winced.

Kateo rolled in front of the creature, boy ready with a nocked arrow. The creature's maw was so pink and vulnerable, weaker and more delicate looking than a fish. He could completely believe that it could die with a well aimed shot. He let go of the arrow and he could barely see it shoot into the lion's throat. With one final choked roar it exploded into that annoying dust. The powder was like a cloud of yellow smoke, getting in Kateo's eyes and lungs and it did not taste good.

When it dissipated, all there was left was Maggie, choking an empty lion skin to death even though it was already dead. "Did you kill it", she yelled, not opening her eyes and grasping for dear life on the golden mane. "Yes it is dead", Kateo said. Maggie opened one eye, then the other, then blinking in confusion. "What's that"? Kateo asked, pointing at the skin. Maggie blinked and looked down, yelping and dropping the empty skin as if it was suddenly blazing hot.

When she calmed down everyone circled it, wondering what to do with it. They couldn't eat it, it was too hard to make clothes out of, and gold was not Kateo's color.

"What do we do with it"? Kateo said breaking the silence. Maggie shrugged, "I don't know. In the myths Hercules wore it around when he fought. You father sacrificed his, mostly because he didn't want to look like Hercules in front of his friend Zoe Nightshade who met that guy. He gave it to Poseidon to grant them safe passage. Although he did use it a little, wore it around as a coat".

"You keep it. You are the one who really needs it", Maggie said, motioning it to Kateo. He took that as offensive, but he kept a straight face because it was mostly true. "Nah… I like what I have now. Plus I am not fond of wearing fuzzy animal skins". "You are wearing a wolf skin", Maggie motioned to the fuzzy thing that usually covered him. "This isn't wolf skin", he said questioningly. Where or why would he get a wolf skin. Most of all Jet wouldn't like it and the fact that it was too heavy and thick. Maggie stared at him in confusion.

"You can wear it, it is still cold and there is still snow on the mountains over there, you wear it to keep you warm. I can take the cold, I mean. I have climbed up the tallest peak in my land to deliver a message to Imaki and the tip rises above the clouds. You keep it". Maggie finally agreed and put it on.

Instantly it transformed into a cape like Kateo's except a little fluffier and gold. Paws rested on her shoulder and a hood hid her hair with small gold plates shaped like round lion ears. The mask she had on was only half, but long white gold fangs dripped down her face. A solid gold tail with sharp edges ran down the center and ended with a sheathed knife at the tip. Kateo agreed that she did look great in it. Gah! Kateo.

"Alright. I have had enough hunters and monsters and golden lions so if you don't mind I am going to sleep now". With that Maggie fell sideways and landed in a patch of leaves. Kateo agreed and just curled into a ball and fell to sleep.

**That's it for now, but there is a special surprise next chapter so stay tuned and keep dreaming my friends.**


	13. Chapter 12

Maggie was sound asleep, no dreams, just sleep. Suddenly a bump hit the road and she flew a few feet in the air, bumping her head on a metal stall. _Stupid bumps, stupid stalls, stupid… Wait… WHAT?_ Her eyes flew open to find she was in a horse stall, walls rattling and the uneasy feeling of riding in a car without seat belts. Straw cushioned her and little pieces of bread hung from above in a basket. The only window she had was small with bars that kept her from even sticking her hand out. Sun was shining through the window, catching every little grain of dust.

_Why am I in a horse trailer? Where is it going? Uh oh! KATEO__._ "Kateo? KATEO"? A groan came from the stall next to her. Trying to stick her head through the bars was a hard task and she found her hands were tied. Her nemean lion skin was still on, her mask still covering her face. A thin hall separated the stalls and the stalls were blocked by bars.

"Wha-Where are we", Kateo's voice said from his stall. He must've had his mask on too for his voice was a little muffled. "I don't know, where is Jet. _GET THIS THING OFF OF ME._ Jet's voice roared in Maggie's head. There was a lot of rattling and bumping along with the high jingle of chains. "Where are you, are you ok Jet"? Maggie yelled. _No I am not. There is a stupid thing closing my mouth and there is chains on my feet and neck. Whoever did this is going to get a fatal bite in the butt._ Growling came from a stall in the back, joining another to make room for the percheron sized wolf in the stall. Maggie could see his black figure struggling and snarling.

Suddenly the truck stopped, throwing Maggie into a bar. Pain flared through her head and she swore she felt blood there. The doors opened letting in a blast of light that almost blinded them. Maggie's stall opened revealing a woman in armor and her two companions. The two grabbed Maggie's bound arm and lifted her up. The third pushed her forward. She was brought into the light where a buch of warriors stood waiting to fetch Kateo and Jet.

Kateo was brought into the light a few minutes later. The women in there had to call for back up with the wolf boy. Maggie could hear him growling and snarling, refusing to do what they told him. They wanted him to go forward he would go to the side. Five women held Kateo and pushed him out, one grabbing his neck in a hold that would numb the connection between his body and his mind. Aunt Hilla once taught Maggie that, but she was never strong enough and… Wait a minute.

"Are you guys Amazons"? Maggie asked the people that had her arms. One of the girls answered, "Yes now keep your mouth shut or I will shut it for you". Maggie was fuming with anger. These were the Amazons? Didn't they know who she was? Oh they would regret saying that when she reveals her heritage.

Jet was finally brought out to. This time ten held him together, most having a grip on the chain around his neck and muzzle while two cracked whips behind him to make him move. The wolf growled and struggled viciously, but he was no match for ten Amazons. "You leave him alone you cowardly humans. Lake scum…ow", Kateo yelped when the Amazon's grip tightened. Maggie could see his knees tremble as they tried to keep the connection with his brain.

Slowly they were lead into the headquarters, first the opening room, then they went downstairs where they kept all of the supplies. Maggie saw a few pegasi, a hell hound, a giant octopus, and the griffin Bernard. That thing had always been in his cage since the time Percy Jackson first took on the former Amazon queen. They were taken between a bunch of huge wooden crates and forced to their knees. Jet was lead off somewhere else, yelping as they whipped him. Kateo roared in fury, earning some more hands on his neck.

"Well well well, look what we have here. Some little bush people. I thought they only live in Alaska, but I could be wrong". The woman who was talking as as tall as Maggie with skinny arms, thin rectangular glasses, and dark red hair. She studied Maggie and Kateo with scorching eyes. "This one, take its mask off", she pointed at Kateo who growled angrily. The Amazons did what she told them to do, forcefully pulling the hood down revealing Kateo's angry face, green eyes sparking with pure hate. The girl looked amused, "A boy, this one is a beaute I wonder what he can do if we keep him alive". At this Kateo growled and strained against his bonds and hands that kept him from moving. "Hmm, needs a little whipping and we can get his attitude into shape".

The girl's hand traveled down to Kateo's chin so she could look at him better and not in the shadows of his dark hair. Then she made the mistake of looking into his eyes, triggering attack mode. Suddenly he opened his mouth and bit down hard on her finger. She screamed bloody murder and tried to pull her hand away, making her situation worse. Kateo bit down harder, drawing blood, but his eyes didn't leave her's. The girl's friends came over to try and help grabbing Kateo, pulling his hair, trying to open his jaw. Nothing worked and he kept a firm grip.

Suddenly his eyes left the woman and caught one someone else who was trying to get him to let go. He rolled over, landing on that person. The person who was talking about Kateo screamed and rolled over to make it less painful, but Maggie heard a snap. There was a jumble of girls now all tackling the poor boy like football players. Suddenly something clattered near Maggie, old fashion keys. They were shiney and labeled with numbers, all attached to a metal ring. Quickly without anyone noticing she picked them up and hid them in a pocket inside her pants. Thank you Kateo.

Finally Kateo let go and the lady rolled backwards in a little ball, clutching her wrist to numb the pain. A group helped her up and took her away. The lady was sobbing words of hate about boys and their behavior. Kateo spit out a bunch of her blood, licking off the rest from his teeth, eyes glittering with pride and warning. A hand planted itself on the back of his neck and it squeezed hard, hard enough to break his neck. Kateo collapsed on the ground with a pitiful yelp of pain. "This one", the woman in armor said, "This one needs to be chained up. Tight, muzzle him, and put him in a heavily built cage. We will judge his companion as soon as we deal with him and Juvia. Lock it up in cell 15, and call queen Hilla". Maggie saw Kateo look back at her and mouth, "get Jet first".

Maggie sat in the corner of the cold room, trying to get warm with her nemean lion coat. It helped, but being in there was like being back in Alaska or a freezer. Again Kateo's clothes became useful in the cold temperature keeping her warm enough to not get goose bumps.

After a while she heard the door open and footsteps on the smooth, concrete floor. "My gods, it is freezing in here. Someone turn on the air conditioning? Thank you", a familiar voice rang around the iron room. The temperature got significantly warmer.

"Hello there Aunt Hilla", Maggie spat out the word Aunt like it was a horrid word. Maggie could see her aunt out of the corner of her eye. She looked thin and well like an ordinary teenager, but her face was wrinkled and her brow now had worry lines to add to the scar. Her hair was now old and course with grey streaks here and there. Her face was contorted in confusion.

Maggie turned around and stood as tall as she could. Had she grown while she was training with Kateo? She felt taller and stronger. Hilla of course didn't recognize her, Maggie now knew why Kateo said "stupid humans" all the time. She slid her mask off to reveal her face, but not the rest of her hair.

"Maggles, my dear", Hilla said spreading her arms out for a hug as if taking her friends didn't matter. With lightning speed Maggie launched at the opposite wall, ricocheted off it and kicked her unsuspecting aunt down to the ground. "Don't call me that", She growled. When Maggie was little she was too shy to say anything about her stupid nicknames, but now she felt like she could attack Mary Anne and win. Hilla was shocked by this, and also out of breath, but mostly shocked. Maggie could see the little black fires dancing in her rage and she let them feed on it growing bigger and scarier, and under more of her control. It blocked the entrance so reinforcements couldn't get in and Hilla couldn't get out. The black flames licked Maggie's leg and flowed through the golden coat. The shadow flame coming to her aid felt wonderful and filled her with energy.

She was always afraid of them, but now she could see they were only trying to help. Hilla's eyes filled with fear at the sight of the paranormal flames, like shadows, not making a sound. "Maggie Timida Arellano? What is this the meaning of this madness"? Her aunt screamed. Maggie crossed her arms maturely and looked Hilla strait in the eye for the first time in her life. "You have kidnapped me and my friends, you have separated us and put Kateo in chains and hurting him. I can't have that now let us go or I will take the throne myself and burn this place to the ground. I can do it and I will if you lay a finger on Kateo or Jet". "Maggie honey I can't do that, he has hurt one of my Amazons and fought against us. As for the wolf we will keep him with the giant white one to see where they come from. We then we will collect the boars in Camp Jupiter". The boars? Then Maggie remembered Imaki from Kateo's stories. Were Okkoto's boars really here? And the giant wolf. Moro? This is bad.

"You mean you kidnapped us. Jet didn't do anything and you must have become real dumb while I was at Half Blood". Maggie then laughed hysterically, "Go after Okkoto and his boars, that is crazy dumb. Those things were born fighting. Kateo and Jet makes sure none of the weak survive, they are all vicious killers who will fight anyone who pisses them off so I would recommend not going over there. Me, Jet and Kateo will take care of the problem".

With that Maggie put up a wall of fire around her aunt so she could go out. Taking out the keys she found the one to her door and opened it. The guards outside were waiting for her, spears ready. The black fire spread, making a path for Maggie to where she wanted to go through the army. Locking Hilla's door behind her, she left to go find her friends

The fire first lead her to where Jet was locked up. He was curled in a cage up next to a wolf that was bigger than he was, one the size of an African elephant bull with white fur. Sensing her presence, it raised its head, ears proud and tall like Jet's. Her muzzle was strapped shut with a bunch of leather straps and her eyes were red like an albino creature, but the pupils were black.

Without care, Maggie shoved the right key into the cage and unlocked the door. Instantly Jet jumped out and thanked her.

"We mustn't focus on that right now. What we need to do is get Kateo out of here before they do something to him", Maggie said cutting the wolves' bindings. The big one, who must've been Moro agreed, her voice deep voice growling in her mind, _Yes, let us go save my cub._ The wolf took off at a faster speed than Maggie, but Jet let her ride on his back.

All of the creatures in their cages screamed and clawed, trying to get free from their cells and get out of there along with the wolves. Maggie felt sorry for them, but she knew they didn't have the time and plus, they were monsters, they would go after her or Kateo and no one really wants to deal with that.

They burst through an iron door to find Kateo entirely covered in chains and the same lady with a bloody whip in her good hand. Kateo was stripped of his coat and shirt, revealing his pale skin and a huge scar spreading along his middle and across his back, the poor boy. A few new whip marks were slashed along that scar and even the clear spots on his shoulders. He had more scars than the Ares kids who always earned them as trophies in fights, Maggie bet it would make them jealous.

_YOU DARE HURT MY CUB_, the wolf mother roared in fury, _YOU SHALL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE_. With just a flash of teeth the giant white wolf bit the head off of the woman. The body fell to the ground, blood oozing from the cleanly chopped off head. Usually something like that would make Maggie throw up, but she was too buisy getting Kateo out of there. His jaw was closed shut and she could hear him holding back the whimpers of pain "Its ok, its ok. I am here. We are here. Everything will be alright", Maggie said, holding him as he fell with no chains supporting him. His head rested on her shoulder and his arms wrapped around her middle as if to make sure she wouldn't disappear and leave him to die. Moro, knowing of her cub's weakness tore open the floor and ripped a water pipe apart. The decapitated pipe sprayed water everywhere, soaking the boxes of goods and empty cages in that room. Water pooled all over, trying to sink into the ground, but the iron floor trapped it there.

The wounds on Kateo's back healed and his grip loosened as well as his muscles. Water carried the blood away and it spread through the water till it disappeared. Wherever it went the iron would make way for plants to sprout and feed on the water and a gift from the forest spirit. Some sprouted into small trees while some turned into flowers native to Oregon, even some thought to be extinct, dormant seeds buried deep in the ground.

Moro walked over and picked him up gently in her jaws, he just draped like a wet blanket and let her set him down between her paws and lick him all over. It was so cute like in the lion king where Surabi took Simba over to give him a cat bath, but Kateo didn't struggle. He embraced it, letting his face go soft with relaxation.

Jet walked over to Maggie and sat down beside her watching the reunion. _Sometimes I just don't get him. Why does he like that? It messes up your fur and it's embarrassing_, Jet said. "It makes him feel loved and love is a good thing to feel. It is what most of us strive for". It is what Maggie strives for. She would fight, train, and endure her step father and brothers just so her mother would love her. No matter how much she tried she would always fail, but meeting Percy had given her hope. Who cares what others think, even your own mother, as long as you have people who love you by your side, you can do anything.

**Hopefully this is truth for you, don't live in the dark, it is better to always smile and love out loud. The happiest people and the most inspiring writers know this. I may just be another Percy Jackson fangirl, but I understand a thing or two about life. Never attach your heart to one thing, it will not last forever and you will go down with it, spread your heart around and if one of the things your heart is connected to is lost, you can keep going. Keep dreaming my friends, someday they will come true.**


	14. Chapter 13

_So you have helped them all this way_, Moro said in Maggie's head as they walked. "Um… Yes… My lady", she answered shyly. At first Moro didn't scare her, but when her attention was focused on Maggie, she became shy. She didn't fear the wolf, it just felt like her regular shyness for some reason. She never felt that way with Jet, that was weird since Moro was also close to Kateo, her best friend.

_Please dear, just call me Moro. I really don't understand humans. They are just as confusing as boars with all of their labels and ranking systems. You are all on the same level, some lower than others. _Jet agreed, _Of course mother. The tree of us have been hunted by the lowest of people, using dogs to do their dirty work, using magic trackers, and the guns, they are quicker and more painful today. Poor Maggie got hit a few times, so did me and Kateo. Ha, you should have seen the look on her face when I lied saying there was no water nearby. She began digging to get water for Kateo._ The wolf mother snorted, _Jet! It is not funny when your brother gets shot!_ Jet laid his ears back and growled, _I wasn't laughing at Kateo, I was laughing at the memory of her face. Pff. Mothers._ Moro growled _What was that? _Jet's face turned to fearful _Nothing! Nothing._

"Your family is really funny", Maggie giggled. Kateo blushed, Okkoto called their family disordered, Imaki called his family rude, Werikati didn't get the "family concept", and the villagers said nothing in fear that if they said the wrong thing their heads would get bitten off. It was never funny with them. "He he. Yeah. It is always like this", he said scratching his neck under his coat.

The salty air told them they were near the ocean, The four had traveled North west and made their way along the coast line, now in Oregon finally, maybe even past Portland. The land was beautiful, hills of trees covered the place and the wide open plains were magnificent and the wheat made it look a natural. They only traveled at night, one of the group guarding the daylight for three hours, then trading off.

Stars glittered above their heads and the moon, a crescent, hung in the sky, casting a faint silver light. It was ironic how Moro's fur looked in the moonlight and how she said she loved the moon so much. Most of the night they ran and talked telepathically. They had gotten far in a day and it pleased Moro that they were making such great progress.

_The human world. It stinks. Smells worse than boar poop. Cow? I haven't seen cows since we last see them before we separated from the humans. How long ago was that? _Jet rolled his green eyes. _Do you think we know. We have only been on this earth twelve years it is not like we were there with our brothers or San. _ Moro chuckled _I guess I see you two as them. San fought just like Kateo and my two sons would let humans ride them just like you Jet._ Jet rolled his eyes and trotted a little faster, finally breaking into a run with Moro at his side, tearing across the country side.

After a week of that system, they finally got to California. The mountains and rolling golden hills inviting them with a warm atmosphere. Cows were everywhere and provided a good meal for Jet and Maggie taught Kateo how to make burgers, minus the buns. Moro didn't eat for some reason, she just let Jet his food in peace.

The minute Maggie showed Kateo the sea, he disappeared almost immediately, and didn't come back for an entire day. When he did he was so happy he kept laughing when Maggie smacked him in the face for scaring the living shadows out of her. Instead of going into the countryside they stayed on the coast, making Kateo happy and avoiding the heat.

Maggie really wanted to see the redwood forest again. Kateo and the others were exited to go so she lead them through the giant trees.

"These are bigger than anything I have ever imagined", Kateo awed at the giants that touched the sky and thick trunks. Sunlight escaped through the needles and shined on Kateo's face. Moro sat on a large rock covered in moss and watched as the children played around, tried to climb the trees and spar with each other. She agreed the Maggie human Kateo liked had good fighting skills, but ones that would never beat Kateo. He absorbed fighting skills like a sponge, opponents became stronger, his skills would increase ten fold. Though he was supposed to be weak, he wasn't for some reason. People feared him though Moro knew his every weakness, rub his head and his mind will go blank, stab him he will bleed to death, hurt who is is loyal to and will go bonkers. Plenty of things wrong with him, but that didn't bring him down. He loved fighting and he didn't care about his own safety. Moro respected that, it was his life he does what he wants, it may bring sadness to everyone, but as long as he was doing what he loved, his life would never be too short.

Maggie dodged a blow from Kateo's blade and struck at his shoulder. With fast feet he dodged and poked all of her open points. There were less than last time and it wasn't like there was anyone who could get those points except if they had his speed, but it was better safe than sorry. Protection was important for him, it let him live longer and defeat any enemy that came his way.

He hated being called weak or being treated weak because he was not. he could prove it and destroy anyone who thought he couldn't or at least show them how wrong they were.

Maggie loved that forest, but they had to leave when a mortal ran into them and ran away screaming. Moro said that they needed to go find the boars in front of Camp Jupiter, the place Maggie dreaded. Although no one could touch her now, thanks to Kateo. She could see every weak spot and take advantage of them and land a killing blow if she wanted to. Kateo let her try and find some in some attacks that were like the ones he used, except you could land a blow on him. Maggie could see a million in them and Kateo could see more, that was probably why they were a little different when he used them in life or death combat, he fitted them into deadly attacks and calculated how to block those weaknesses. What a fantastic fighter. Bravery flowed through Maggie knowing that he was on her side, if her step brothers dared to mess with her, he could end that torture forever. And now she could do it too.

**I know this is a really short chapter, but the preparation for a big one is always boring. I put a bit of life wisdom there, can you find it? Comment, favorite, let me know that I am writing this for your pleasure because you made it this far, I want to make you happy. Until the great fight between the Romans and Moro's legacies, Keep dreaming my friends.**


	15. Chapter 14

The dreaded day came so quickly. They arrived at the border when the sun was rising, casting long shadows on the golden grass. Maggie imagined the boars were big, but they were about the size of Jet with brown fur and warty faces with giant ivory tusks. They all were well muscled and had a few scars here or there, some fresh from fights and campers trying to kill them. They were everywhere around the camp, forcing everyone to be trapped in the city where it was walled up, even the military. Not so small piglets chased each other around, under close guard from their parents now that Kateo was around. He really took out these things? Especially the babies protected by their mothers? Taking on a full grown boar would have broke his neck the, stupid idiot.

_Well, if it isn't the wolf and his little pet, _A gruff, but female voice said behind them. A giant silver boar with a black mane and new tusks came lumbering toward them. _Oh, it's you now stop calling Kateo a pet before I bite your head off._ The boar wrinkled its snout, its mouth curved up, and its eyes sparkled with amusement. _I can call him whatever I want and I know you can't bite my head off. You can never beat me, plus father wouldn't stand you killing a high ranking officer in his army. And what is that? Another human pet? My my my, you should start a human pet center. I would like one that will clean my hooves. _Jet growled and snapped at the boar, teeth barred. _Shut up you stupid pig._ The boar got closer, an angry fire in her eyes now _Whimpering dog… Hot head… Skipper tooth… Hoof Brain. _They rattled on and on like that, in each other's faces.

"What's her problem", Maggie asked? Kateo put down his mask and stared blankly at the distance. "It's just Terra, Okkoto's daughter. She is like that Clarisse La Roo person from my father's stories, she picks on the smaller boars and is also in charge of making them strong. Her and Jet are old enemies so they fight like this all the time. Could you tell me about that place". Maggie turned around to her old camp, a guard stood at the wall staring at her and talking to a friend. She put down her mask in case they had binoculars. New Rome was supposed to be her end, return and everyone has every right to kill her. Although she did miss their brownies, she never wanted to see her brothers or her step father. "My old home", then a thought flashed through her mind, "Kateo have you ever tried brownies". His mask blocked his face, but Maggie knew he was giving her a funny look. "What the heck is a brownies"? A smile appeared across her face. Yes it was stupid to go over there, but maybe she could just cut Nathan's throat, just a little bit. "I will be right back", she said and took off down the hill.

The boars ignored her, letting her pass, while some bowed once she was noticed. _Moro might be right. They might have ranks and some bow to the higher one._ She never expected giant pigs to use a military system. Well, humans shouldn't be the only intelligent thing on this planet.

She arrived at the Camp Jupiter wall which was old fashioned stone, of course. They used to be pristine and new looking, but it looked like there was some boar problems, smashed bricks, flattened walls and a few chips and holes and arrows sticking out because of misfires.

Maggie rolled her eyes. Of course Camp Jupiter would try to fight the boars, they were proud idiots. She wouldn't be surprised if one jumped down, ran at a boar and got killed doing it, but by the blood and what looked like lost limbs, they had already done that.

Using the uneven bricks she climbed up the wall as easy as crawling. Some parts she had to use her knife, but at the top she just leapt onto the guard path. Staring at her was a bewildered Roman guard about the age of twenty holding a spear with shaky hands. Using all of his courage he ran at the masked figure and Maggie just jumped up, landed on the spear, and smacked him in the face with the butt of her new dagger. The dude fell to the ground unconscious.

Maggie snorted. She couldn't believe she actually admired these wimps when she was a kid, thinking they were so brave to stand and fight against enemies coming at the wall. Really they were the weakest in the camp set up there to get stronger and out of the way of the elites

She climbed down the stairs in one of the watch tower and passed a few guards who looked at her questioningly. Some looked familiar, Jake, Hon, and Arnold, some of the people she met in preschool. She was way weaker than them when she was around and they were her friends because they were always pushed around by the bigger kids with stronger arms. "Hi Arnold", she said in the tone she used when she was a kid. The skinny blonde stopped and looked around, scared at hearing Maggie the phantom. Little did he know she was the golden fur covered masked person walking by. He gave a sad sigh and leaned against the door and studied his celestial bronze knife.

New Rome hadn't changed much. The buildings were still old fashioned, fauns talking with sytrs and learning how to help the demigods, and people always walking around with heavy armor. Just looking at the breast plates brought weight to Maggie's shoulders. The only thing different was the sense of danger that Kateo taught Maggie about. Roman legionnaires limped along, arms missing or wrapped in bandages, missing limbs and more bandages, parent's mourning over their dead children who were born before the curse.

It was sad and all, but that was because they run into battle against those boars and even the Ares kids would look at one of their comrades getting hurt easily, get him, and get everyone off the field and hiding. Or maybe they would get brains and just talk to the leader, ask for passage through the army, not just go attack the monsters like a drunk idiots.

Finally she got to Granny Alexandra's. She made the best brownies and other pastries in the world. Plus if you are part of the legion, you get free brownies based on how many years you have been in Camp Jupiter.

"Hello there. Welcome to Alexandra's bakery, we are having a sale on day old ambrosia and we are giving away extra brownies in celebration to the anniversary of when Gaea was defeated". Oh yeah, that. Hold on a mo. That means Jason and his family is here.

Maggie could already imagine getting zombied around by Mary Anne so she could get killed by the roman legion. Just fantastic.

"Can I just get eight brownies to go please", Maggie asked. "Tattoo or four drachma please". Maggie showed the person at the counter her tattoo, four years. She had been in the legion four years before the Lupa incident. How she got in, well she might have accidentally killed a monster who was trying to tear her friend to shreds. It was an accident involving Maggie hiding and knocking over a rack of spears onto the beast. The kid, Arnold made the story sound like she was a super hero that fought the beast with her bare hands like what Percy Jackson did to the minotaur.

"Ballona, nice. That means you are related to praetor Reyna. Oh dear. I only have three brownies. Wait here and let me make some more". The lady smiled and walked away.

Maggie sighed and looked around the food court, she recognized a few parents and people. There was Jason, blonde hair and shaved beard with his wife Piper, Leo, Jason's son, and of course Mary Anne who didn't seem to notice her, good. Then there was… Oh no.

There was one of her step brothers strutting up to her as if his bandaged leg didn't hurt him, even though Maggie could easily see his weakness and how his flirting grin. Gross. "Hey babe", he said walking up to Maggie, swishing his Bieber hair cut to the side. GROSS! "Can I help you", Maggie growled through clenched teeth. "Well, my family is over there having a bite and I got bored so I walked over here to talk to a hot lady like you. gross, Gross, GROSS. Ew, ew, ew. GOSSSSSSSS! Maggie wanted to puke, there was no way her brother was asking her out on a date and calling her a "hot lady". "Hey Daniel I saw her first", wined her other brother, eight year old Dawson. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW! They began fighting over Maggie when the lady came back with hot, gooey, delicious, brownies. "Here you go my lady, would you like that in a bag or on a tray"? "Bag please. I am not eating these here". The lady put her brownies in a bag and gave the bag to Maggie who walked away, the boys too busy fighting to notice her departure.

Kateo was one lucky dude, getting hot brownies, the best kind. It was rare that anyone got them hot unless they woke up real early in the morning or, like Maggie's situation, didn't have enough. The lady had traded the three old ones for three of the hot ones so they were all ready to go.

She was climbing up the stairs when she heard, "wait, come back. It is too dangerous out there, Maggie". Maggie turned around to see Mary Anne coming at her with Reyna close behind, the rest of the family behind them. Crap. Maggie ran up the stairs, passing a bewildered Arnold and a whole ton of other guards. "Don't let her escape you idiots", she heard her mother yell. All of the guards fumbled their spears and tried to stop Maggie, but she was too good with the blade attached to her tail. Finally she emerged in daylight, giving her a view of the camp and the field full of boars. Reyna came out right behind her as she readied herself to jump off the edge, not enough time for climbing down. "Maggie, please, you might get hurt. Don't do it", her mother pleaded, looking sencier. And what mother, die from the Roman execution blade or stay in the dungeons, leaving Kateo and the others alone in this world. Not in Hadese. "What do you care", she said instead and jumped.

She heard Reyna's cry and her trying to catch her lion skin coat, but she missed and Maggie landed on a big red boar below. It grunted with displeasure and kept eating the grass down there and maybe even an arm. Maggie slid off of the boar and jumped across the river, running across the grass and through the crowd of widely grazing boars. Finally she got to the top where Kateo sat, watching Jet fight Terra in a wrestling match. "Welcome back, how did that go", Kateo asked, lifting his head from Moro's fur where he slept. She was napping too, head in her paws. "Not the best, but hey". She held up the bag holding the brownies, still hot, still fresh, and still in perfect rectangles.

**Well, how was that. Next chapter I am hoping will be exiting, but I have no idea what to do to please you guys. Any ideas that you would like to share, comment and Keep dreaming my friends.**


End file.
